


We Can Only Be Human Together

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Orphans AU, PTSD, Requited Love, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter and Wade were children thrown out by their families are far as they were concerned. They were lucky enough to end up in a home run by a woman who was more or less kind. Less, if you asked Wade. But, children grow up. And where do poor kids go when there's no one left to take care of them? They expected that they would have each other, but they're adults now and life isn't a comic book. Things don't go they way you draw them out. Peter thought that life couldn't have been crueler to him, but life wasn't done being awful just because Wade was back in town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I will add tags and warnings as needed.
> 
> ***This fic contains reference to child abuse of many kinds. Be aware that there is also some noncon in chapter four. There's gonna be smut and violence at some point if things go according to plan.
> 
> ****I merged whatever canon together that worked for me, mashed it up, reshaped, and formed the hodge podge you see here. This is my own canon. It doesn't follow any specific Marvel story line.

Peter tried but he couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes. All of the arguing coming from the next room had him along with all of the other kids on red alert. That meant some of them were hiding under the bed and some of them were standing around, bodies tensed like an arrow ready to spring from the bow. But, Peter wasn't scared for the same reasons that they were. They were all remembering their pasts while Peter was afraid for his future. Because today was the day that Peter's best friend and surrogate big brother was turning 18. A birthday should have been a happy occasion, but coming of age in the children's home meant only one thing. Peter's heart was broken.

Wade was out there arguing with their caregiver to let him stay. More accurately, he was begging. What was worse was that he wasn't yelling for his own sake. He couldn't bare to be apart from Peter. He was begging for more time. Just a few weeks so he could get a job and an apartment nearby. He could meet Peter on the corner in the morning and walk him to school and maybe even walk him home in the afternoon. They had been talking about it for months with hope in their hearts. Ms. Williams was doing everything she could to shatter it. Peter understood though, Wade had caused her a lot of trouble and it had been generous of her to let him stay here in the first place when she could have sent him off to Juvenile detention. But why couldn't she tolerate him just a little while longer?

The door knocked against the wall as he came back into the bedroom. One kid put his hands up by his face while everyone else jumped back.

“I'm just saying goodbye!” He screamed at the woman who stormed across the house behind him.

Wade took a long look at Peter's tear stained face. Then, he pulled him into a tight hug. “I don't know where I'm going, Petey, but I won't go far. I promise. I'm going to get on my feet and then I'm gonna come back for you.”

Peter sobbed. “Please don't go.” He squeezed his skinny arms around Wade.

“God, you know I wouldn't if I had a choice.” He placed a kiss on Peter's temple. “Remember everything I taught you about taking care of yourself. And don't let some jack hole family adopt you. I know it's tempting, but you're safe here. Williams might be a dump-truck full of ass, but she's harmless and you don't know what you'll get if you leave.”

Peter nodded, afraid to speak. He was shaking in Wade's arms.

“I gotta go now, before she calls the cops on me, but Peter,” Wade pulled away and wiped the tears from Peter's eyes. “Don't forget I... just don't forget about me okay?”

Peter trembled. He bit his lip and nodded again.

“Okay.” Wade let him go and grabbed his bookbag. He crammed what clothes he had inside and slung it over his shoulder half zipped. He spared one last look at his friend. He had tears in his eyes now. “Bye, Peter.”

“Bye, Wade,” He whispered. “I love you.” But he wasn't sure if Wade heard him as he walked out the door.

****Three Years Later****

“So, where are you gonna go, Peter?” Two younger boys, Darrin and Adam, sat on the end of Peter's bed watching him pack.

“I have a friend that's gonna let me stay with them for a few weeks while I save up the money for an apartment,” he lied. He didn't want the kids to worry. He folded his clothes and laid them neatly in the bottom of his duffel bag. He set a couple of books on top and pressed his comics between the pages where they wouldn't bend.

“I bet you get your own bedroom and everything,” Adam said, voice tinged with jealousy.

Peter laughed. “Yeah. Wifi, too.”

Both boys groaned. “Wish I was 18,” Darrin said.

“No, you don't.” Peter picked up his treasured red hoodie. It was the only thing Wade had left behind when he walked out the door. The only thing besides Peter and his shattered heart anyway. “I know it sounds nice, but it's not easy. I'm lucky. Not everyone has somewhere to go.”

The boys were mostly quiet as they watched Peter finish packing. Peter took one last look around the room: it's old rickety bunk beds, the sports posters from the 80's, the faded rug that covered up the floor board that was missing. Nope. He was not going to miss any of it. If he were being honest with himself, the only thing he felt was a faint hope that Wade was waiting for him somewhere out there. And he hoped that when he found him he had a damn good reason for disappearing for three years.

Peter bid the kids farewell and brushed off Ms. Williams's offers to let him stay another week. Laughable after how she'd treated Wade. She only wanted him there because he kept the other kids in line, gave them money so they wouldn't steal, stood up for them at school so they wouldn't get into fights. She didn't care about him.

When the front door closed behind him, he felt like a whole new person. A person who was lost in a big world with nowhere to go. And Wade wasn't waiting for him on the corner like he promised. He never had been. Peter's heart broke all over again. Maybe it was time he let go. Wade obviously had.

Peter adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and marched his way up the street to Mr. Delmar's Deli. The kind hearted man had given Peter the day off for his birthday and Peter hadn't had the heart to tell him how badly he could use the money, but he did need a place to crash. Mr. Delmar's had a nice awning out back. Seemed like a nice enough place to sleep. Especially since if Mr. Delmar caught him out there he'd be less likely to call the police than anyone else. There were still a few hours of daylight, though and Peter could use one of Mr. Delmar's sandwiches to lift his spirits.

“Peter!” Mr. Delmar smiled as he came in. “I thought I gave you the day off.”

Peter couldn't help but smile back. “I know, I know, but I got hungry. Where else is a guy supposed to get a decent meal?”

“That's right. No where better in Queens.” The man dropped a sub on the counter and slid it over to Peter.

“Hey, you had one waiting for me. That's sweet. Five bucks right?”

“No no no. It's your birthday. This one's on me.”

“Really? Thanks, Mr. Delmar.” Peter scooped up his sandwich before his boss could change his mind. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early.”

Peter turned to go but he stopped short. “Oh and uh, I could use a few extra hours if you need me now that I've got rent to pay and all.”

“I've got no problem working you.” Mr. Delmar leaned over the counter and said conspiratorially, “Between you and me, you're my best employee.”

Peter laughed. “Can't sully the good Delmar name now can I?”

The man shooed him. “Now, you get out of here. Don't you have a birthday party to get to?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks again, Mr. Delmar.”

Peter left to find himself a nice quiet park bench to settle down on. He enjoyed his sandwich while he checked his birthday messages on his phone, humming himself a happy birthday song. He wouldn't be able to afford the thing for much longer. Maybe he could find a cheaper phone plan. He wouldn't want Mr. Delmar to be unable to contact him if he needed him to work an extra shift. Maybe he could find some way to make it work.

He had a couple of nice texts from Gwen and MJ. Flash had sent him something vaguely friendly, though their relationship was still a bit less than friendly. After years of bullying Peter and getting beat up by Wade, the guy had finally asked Peter if they could let it all go and start over. He never found out why. Harry had sent him a nice selfie from somewhere in Europe along with a promise to bring him back something nice.

Peter had good friends, people that loved him. But he couldn't stand to burden them with his problems. MJ had been trying to adopt him ever since she found out where he lived, but he couldn't just intrude on her life like that. He wanted his friends to focus on going to school. If it turned out that one of them decided to stay in New York, then he might consider asking them if they needed a roommate.

Peter finished his birthday dinner and disposed of the trash. Then, he waited until the deli closed before finding a dry place to settle down for the night.

It wasn't so bad. Sleeping behind the deli, waking up in the morning and spending an hour in the park before circling back to work. He could wash his clothes at the laundromat on his days off where he chatted with an elderly lady who share the snacks in her purse with him. He didn't quite make enough money to get himself a room, but he had enough to take care of himself and when he didn't he had resources he could get by on. It was still scary being out on his own, but it wasn't the worst thing to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was late. Almost two weeks late. He didn't know how he fucked this up. He'd fucked up every single thing in his life, but this was the one thing he had actively tried not to fuck up.

The sprint from the airport to the children's home left him breathless and exhausted, but if you think he didn't use what breath he had to cuss out Ms Williams then, you don't know Wade W. Wilson. She had turned Peter out. She swore she had begged him to stay a while, but it was bullshit. Had to be. Or maybe it wasn't. Peter was a good kid. Didn't matter. He hadn't left her an address to wherever he was staying and that was what tipped him off.

Peter was responsible. He always took care of the other kids. If he were leaving, he would have left an address and a phone number so Ms Williams could call if one of the kids ever had an emergency or needed money or fucking forgot to wipe their own ass. She wouldn't have ever called because she was a dick like that, but Peter would have tried. Wade kept running. Had to find him. Then he stopped.

“What am I doing?” Wade looked at his reflection in a pawn shop window. The glass might have been dustier Ms Williams's vagina, but he could still see the monster looking back. The monster that had taken lives and abandoned his only friend in the whole world. The monster with the scarred face. He was hideous to say the least. He couldn't go back to Peter like this. But Wade's stomach was in knots thinking that Peter might be living on the streets.

Someone might pick him up for human trafficking or whore him out for drugs or some shit. There was any number of disgusting things someone might try to do and Peter was always too kind hearted to see those kinds of people coming. Apparently, Wade was one of the ones he should have stayed away from.

Wade walked up the street much slower now. He stopped in front of Delmar's Deli. There was Peter. Three years older and just as handsome. That adorable twink was never going to waste his time someone like Wade. One of the voices in his head argued that Peter wasn't that superficial, but the other one said he didn't need to be. Wade was just that ugly. He turned his face away before Peter could see him through the window. Besides, there's no way that a guy like Mr. Delmar would let a kid like Peter live in a cardboard box. Not to mention, he looked clean and well fed. Peter was probably fine. Wade was just overreacting. What a stupid fucking drama queen.

The best thing he could do for Peter was to leave him the hell alone.

So, instead of living out his dream of finally reuniting with his dear Petey, he walked away. And he kept walking until he found himself a dingy looking bar to get smashed in. He ordered something hilariously fruity and stared at his reflection in the bar mirror. For hours he did nothing but sit there, drink, and hate himself.

 

\----------

 

As usual, Peter was spending his day off at the laundromat. He didn't have much else to do, but he needed to keep up the appearance of being clean. So, this was the first place he always came to. Mrs. Lopez was here today to. She didn't have any purse snacks today, but she did buy him a churro. He sat on top of the washing machine while he ate it, swinging his legs but being careful not to to knock them against the machine. Mrs. Lopez didn't like loud noises. He figured maybe that was why she liked him. She was always complaining that her sons were too loud. They liked loud music and they were always arguing. She would sigh and shake her head and say something in Spanish that he could only half translate, but it amounted to something like “Lord, where did I go wrong?”.

After washing up his clothes, he slung his bag on his back and walked up the street to the library. He stacked up a couple of Spanish language books with a few chemistry books and busied himself with keeping his brain exercised.

Something was bothering him, though. He hated to be distrustful, but he wasn't an idiot. Someone was following him. He had been there at the laundromat. Now he was here at the library. Peter recognized the man reading a magazine in the couch area nearby. He was trying awfully hard to look like he belonged, but whether he did or not it was clear that he was exactly where he wanted to be. Peter turned his head down to his book and let his eyes move back and forth, but he wasn't reading. He was focusing on the man in his periphery. As he suspected, the man kept looking at him. What did he want?

Peter tried his best to ignore him, hoping he would just go away. He spent the rest of the day reading his books. When he was done, he didn't see the man anywhere. He breathed a sigh of relief before putting his books on the cart at the end of the stack. He waved to the ladies at the circulation desk on his way out, but only made it three steps from the door before he was stopped.

“Peter.”

Peter turned on his heel and faced the man who had been following him.

“It is Peter right? Peter Parker?” The man offered a smile that put him on edge.

“You've been following me. Who are you?” Peter's hands tightened on the strap of his bag ready to hit the man with it if need be.

“I'm someone who noticed your situation.” He gave Peter a pitying look. “Let me guess, you were a foster kid and they turned you out when you came of age.”

“Close enough. What do you want?” Peter shrugged and he took a step backward.

“I want to offer you a place to stay.”

“Why would you do that?”

He shrugged. “I was like you once. Alone and afraid. Fending for myself. I can tell you're bright. A kid who could have a real future. I'd hate to see you wasting your life living behind a deli and fishing for clothes out the donation bin.”

Peter shuddered. This guy knew way too much.

“I have an extra bedroom. Central heating. There's plenty of food. I've got wifi. You could put that money you've been saving up towards going to school and making something of yourself. What do you say?”

“I don't even know your name.”

He grinned. “They call me Ajax.”

Peter squinted. “You mean like-”

“That's not important!”

Peter flinched and the man took a deep breath to calm himself. “You don't to make any commitments. You can leave any time you like, but come and try it for a night. Have dinner with me. You must be starving.”

He was right about that. Peter was getting to that dangerously low blood sugar level that makes your hands shake. Makes it hard to think. Maybe that's why he followed Ajax back to his apartment.

It was a _nice_ apartment. Top floor, nice view, professionally done interior décor. He treated Peter to a nice dinner of lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. It was a feast of fucking kings.

Ajax was terrible company. He wouldn't talk much about himself. He just wanted to listen to Peter talk, but he seemed to get grumpy if Peter got too excited or talked too fast so he kept himself reigned in. Finally having the chance to fill up his stomach was a dream come true. He didn't care what he had to do keep this.

Everything else was pretty much the same. He went to work at the deli every morning, did his laundry with Mrs. Lopez, and spent plenty of time at the library, but at the end of the day he came home to Ajax and a hot meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all coming together. We got plans now, baby.  
> Sorry I called you baby.

Wade didn't like to think that he had given up on Peter. It was more that he had given up on ever being good enough for Peter. Peter was gorgeous and smart and he always had been. Wade had at least been one of those things once. He had practically been Sexiest Man Alive 2010, but ya know what they say. Looks fade, especially if you join the army and some shit head literally sets you on fire.

Even though he had given up, Wade couldn't bring himself to leave New York. Just what if Peter needed him? It was a long shot, but a lot of bad shit happens in cities like New York. One day even a guy like Peter might need a mercenary.

He did his best not to drag his feet as he went along day by day. He buried his depression in alcohol and self depreciating humor. It almost worked. He considered trying the coke he took off a kill one night, but he figured, been there done that. Besides, it probably wouldn't work on him now. Alcohol barely did. It took half a keg before he even felt it anymore. That's where ninety percent of his hard earned cash was going.

Wade was in New York for about a month when he heard some shit he really wished he hadn't.

“Ajax is in town.”

“Yeah? Does he still pay like he used to?”

“Don't know, but I hear he's sittin' pretty. Hasn't done any of the dirty work himself in a while. Got himself some kind of sugar baby fuck doll.”

Wade turned around on his bar stool to look at the two clowns having this very loud conversation. “Did you just say Ajax?”

The pair stopped. One of them glared and flashed his blackened teeth. “What's it to you, Wilson?”

“He's in town?”

“I said. What's it to you?”

Wade stepped down from the stool and jerk the other man up by his leather jacket. “You're gonna tell me what you know about Francis or I'm gonna bust a cap in your wrinkly ass. Got it?”

The man swallowed hard. “He's back in town. Running that human trafficking ring or whatever the hell it is. No one ever asks what he needs them for.”

Wade shook him. “What else?”

“He's uh... no one's seen him in a while, they just know he's leading the operation. They say he's got some barely legal chick staying in his apartment and he's too busy getting head to do his own dirty work anymore”

“Where is his apartment?”

“I swear I don't know.”

Wade raised a lack of eyebrow. “Tell me who does?”

“I-I don't know? Maybe that Rogers guy?”

“ _Maybe_ Rogers?” Wade looked over at the other guy who nodded vigorously. He let the man go. “If I don't find Francis, it's your balls I'm coming for.” He dropped the guy back in his seat.

The next couple of days were a blur of screaming and violence. Wade had come up with limitless information about who was kidnapping people for Francis's bullshit human trafficking garbage, but he had dick all on where the guy was staying. He was just catching his breath, leaning against the wall of an empty pawn shop when he saw a familiar face walk out of a laundromat. He hid under his hood and waited for Peter to pass him by. He would have just walked away, but Peter wasn't alone. The thing was, he didn't know that.

Wade followed the man that was following Peter for three blocks before he found a good spot to grab him. He pulled the man back into an alley and behind a dumpster and slammed him face first into the brick wall.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“What- I- I don't know!”

“Oh, now you've got amnesia? Why are you following the kid?”

“Ajax hired me.”

“Why?”

“Please! I can't. He'll...”

“Whatever he's gonna do to you is nothing on what I'll do if you don't tell me.”

“You don't know-”

Wade spun the man around and shoved his back into the wall. He pushed down his hood. The man cringed at the sight of his scared face.

“I know _exactly_ what Francis is capable of.” The man flinched. “You're gonna tell me fucking everything or we're gonna play that game with the piggies only we're going to play it with my pocket knife.”

He whimpered. “Okay. I'll tell you.”

\----------

It had been a good day. Things at the deli had kept a nice pace, never getting too busy or too slow. The library had the book he was looking for, and he'd spotted Mrs. Lopez at the laundromat and returned the favor of buying her a churro. When he came home though, something was different. He didn't smell a warm dinner waiting for him. As he was shucking off his coat and hanging it up, Ajax came around the corner.

“Evening, sweetheart.”

That tone of voice was scary. That was the tone he had when he was threatening people on the phone when he thought Peter couldn't hear him. To top it off, he didn't usually call Peter 'sweetheart' either.

“Ajax?” Peter held his ground as well as he could. There were only two ways this was going to go and Peter really wanted to choose option three, the door. But he was hungry. There was good food here and a warm bed. The couple nights he had spent outside while it rained had him practically traumatized. He didn't want to sleep out on the street anymore. He didn't want to be hungry anymore.

“I've done a lot for you, sweetheart. Haven't I?” Ajax stepped closer until he was hovering over him.

“Yeah.” Peter let Ajax back him against the door.

“I think it's time you made it worth my while.” He stroked Peter's cheek with a finger. “Don't you?”

Peter looked the other way. Ajax could do whatever he wanted to him, but if he had to actively participate, he was going to lose his lunch. The most he could do was nod his head.

“Good, then. Give us a little smile,” Ajax smirked.

Peter smiled, but his lips trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make Wednesday my regular posting day for this fic.

Interrogating that son of a bitch had taken way too long. The bastard swore up and down that Ajax hadn't laid a hand on Peter, but how much did he really know. He was only there to shadow Peter while he was out. Wade wasn't sure if the guy was there to keep Peter safe or to keep him from running, but either was he was dead now. Wade had what he needed and maybe it was cruel not to let the guy go, but to be fair it would be crueler to let him go and let Ajax get a hold of him. Plus, he couldn't have the guy calling and warning him. He could have Peter on a plane and half way to Amsterdam by the time Wade showed up on his doorstep.

Wade faced Francis's apartment door. He took a deep breath. Then, he kicked it in.

There was a quiet noise coming from within. A quiet boyish whimpering noise. Wade's vision burned red.

He swept through the house like a hurricane until he found the source of the sound in the master bedroom. Francis was naked and top of an also very naked Peter.

\----------

“Take your clothes off, darling.” Ajax sat on the edge of his fancy four-poster bed.

Peter unwrapped his arms from around his chest. His fingers found the collar of his shirt behind his neck and slowly pulled it over his head. He tried his best to avoid witnessing at the lustful look on Ajax's face, but he caught a glimpse and his nausea level increased. He thought about pizza and chicken alfredo. That's was this was for. If could do this, then Ajax would feed him.

He dropped his pants quickly, but hesitated on the underwear.

“Come on, now,” Ajax hurried him.

Peter bit his lip. He looked away while the fabric fell to the floor. Ajax grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer.

“Look at you,” he purred. “They don't make girls like that do they? They get a bit round in the middle.” His hand trailed down Peter's chest and stopped on his stomach. “You eat like a fucking race horse and you can't even tell. You're so fucking thin.”

Peter felt more and more exposed the more he talked. He sounded like he was appraising him before making a purchase. But that was almost exactly what he was doing wasn't it?

“Kneel down on the floor.”

Peter did, but he had to think about fresh cannolis from the bakery up the street to get there. Ajax shoved his pants down and Peter can't say he was a fan of what came out.

“You know what to do don't you?” He smirked. Peter was really tired of his smirking, but the joke was Ajax; Peter had no idea what he was doing.

He tentatively flicked his tongue over the man's dick and received an annoyed sigh. “You're adorable, but that's really all you've going for you isn't it? Open wide, gorgeous.”

Peter complied and Ajax forced his cock into Peter's mouth. He gagged when it touched the back of his throat, but he quickly recovered. At least he tasted clean. That was more than he'd expected. Ajax fucked his mouth more than he let Peter blow him and that was fine with Peter. He just kept still and tried to think about happy things like having churros with Mrs. Lopez.

Ajax went for a while before he stopped and ordered Peter up onto the bed. Ajax stripped off his own clothes. Peter was surprised to see the white lines of scars across his chest. He still didn't know what kind of business Ajax was in to have the kind of money that he did. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have ran after all.

Then Ajax was on top of him pressing kisses across his skin like they were lovers. Each one was a lie that did nothing to help the churning in his stomach. Ajax shoved Peter's legs up to his chest and took an uncomfortably long look at his hole. He stuck one finger in his mouth and pulled it out sloppy wet to press it against Peter's entrance.

“I ought to fuck you dry. I deserve that don't I? For putting up with you and all of your unending babbling, eating me out of house and home.”

Just one finger was painful with as rough as Ajax was. Peter felt tears growing in his eyes. Ajax just smirked.

“Yeah. I think that's exactly what I'll do. I'm gonna hurt you and you're going to thank me for it when I'm done.”

Just then, the bedroom door swung wide and slammed into the wall leaving the door hanging on one hinge. Peter couldn't make out the man standing in front of him through all the tears, but Ajax did.

“Francis!” the newcomer growled.

Ajax stopped tormenting Peter to turn around. He looked the man over. “Wade fucking Wilson. You look like somebody stepped in dog shit.”

Peter's heart pounded. He rubbed the tears from his eyes. He didn't recognize him at first. Wade's face was a mess of scarring and discoloration. Underneath that though, was the same handsome face that used give him the feeling of home. “Wade,” he whispered.

Wade took two steps forward and grabbed Ajax by the throat. He picked the man up and slammed him into the wall. Ajax didn't even flinch.

“What the fucking fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Having sex with my new fuck toy.”

Wade grit his teeth and punched him in the gut. He still didn't react. “You've got no business touching him. Is he even here willingly?”

“Would you believe me if I said he was?”

Wade punched him in the face. Ajax spit out a bit of blood, but Peter was amazed to see he wasn't so much as wincing. “What's he to you anyway?”

“That's none of your damn business.”

“Wade,” Peter said softly. He sat up on the bed. Nothing that was happening made sense and even though he felt abandoned, Wade was the only thing in the room that offered him any comfort.

“I'm so sorry, Petey. I didn't know.” Wade's eyes were so full of pain. Peter wanted to forgive him for everything on the spot.

“Aw, that's sweet,” Ajax crooned. “Is he your little boy friend?”

“Shut up!” Wade pulled a gun from back of his jeans and tossed Ajax onto the floor. He dropped down on top of him. He looked at Peter and he understood what Wade was about to do. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He still heard the shot cut through the air. The flash still shined through his eye lids. Then, Wade was scooping him up in his arms and carrying him out of the room.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm sorry,” he kept babbling. He set Peter down on the couch. “I'm sure you don't want anything to do with me because I'm an asshole and I abandoned you and my face looks like a rotten prune, but I swear I'm really sorry.”

Peter looked at him. Then, he caught Wade's face in his hands. “I don't care what your face looks like, Wade.”

“You don't mean that. You're just a nice person.”

“I do mean it. I am hurt though. I left the house and you weren't waiting on the corner. I stood there for an hour. I was late to school. And you weren't there the next day or the day after that or when I turned eighteen and I thought maybe, but you still weren't there.”

They both had tears in their eyes. “I can explain. I can't promise it's a good explanation, but I have one.”

“I want to hear all of it. But first let's get out of here. Someone will have heard the gunshot.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans for this fic. I am super excited you guys.

Peter put on some clothes and gathered up his things while Wade stood around looking awkward. Peter made sure to raid the kitchen and stuff his bag full of food before shoving his bag into Wade's arms and walking out the door. He had to get what he paid for right? And after all that bull shit, he figured Wade could help out. The older man didn't complain.

They walked across town in silence. Wade kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but no sound ever came out so he mostly just looked like he was trying to catch flies. Peter had a lot he wanted to say to, but the night was catching up to him. Between Ajax practically raping him, Wade's unexpected appearance, and Ajax getting his brains splattered on the floor, Peter was wiped. He had to spend all of his energy on lifting his feet off the ground and putting one in front of the other. It felt like hours before they arrived at the dingiest apartment complex money could buy. For the area, that was saying something.

“Good news,” Wade said as they walked inside. “They recently fixed the elevator. It smells like ass and old bologna but it's better than the stairs.” He stood beside the elevator waiting for Peter to respond like he wasn't sure it was what he wanted. Peter nodded and Wade pushed the button.

“Most of the building smells like that, but somehow it's worse in here,” he babbled as they stepped inside. “I guess because it's such a small space. But then again the apartments here are pretty small. Everything's kind of in one room. You can have the bed, though. If you want it. I know- I mean I heard you were sleeping on the street before... I mean- fuck-”

“Wade it's fine,” Peter stopped him. “I'll stay with you tonight. Let's just talk tomorrow okay. ”

“Yeah. Okay. Sorry, I'm such a piece of shit.”

Peter sighed. “Just don't, okay.”

They stepped off the elevator and made a point not to look the man with the yellowing glass eye in the face. Wade put Peter's bag on his shoulder and turned the key in the lock. He looked at Peter like he was afraid he wasn't going to be there when he turned around and breathed a little sigh of relief when he was.

When Wade opened the door, Peter was surprised by the mess he found. The apartment was as small as Wade said, but he wasn't doing it any favors by leaving a million old take-out containers laying around. There was also all kinds of junk, from cat litter trays to muddy shoes that were too small to be Wade's. He didn't even ask. He was too tired to listen to the explanation. Peter just shook his head.

“Bed?”

“Through here.” Wade waded through the mess to the second of two doors and pushed it open. He set Peter's bag on the bed while hurriedly stuffing a different bag underneath it.

“Thanks.” Peter made his way to the bed, then stopped, unsure of what to do next.

“Do you need anything else? You hungry?”

Peter felt sick just thinking about food. What had been willing to do for it... “No thanks. I'm just gonna get some sleep.”

“Okay. Just uh... let me know. Good night, Petey...” Wade backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He sucked a long breath. “I am the lowliest piece of shit on this planet.”

He wanted to just collapsed onto the couch and drink it all away, burying his guilt in tequila and Golden Girls. Peter was still going to be here in the morning, though. He couldn't be allowed to wake up to this shit fest.

Wade grabbed a garbage bag and started stuffing all of the crap that was everywhere into it. It took several hours and four large garbage bags, but eventually he was able to see the floor. He dumped the bags in front of Mr. McLaughlin's front door. Racist bastard deserved to trip over a sack of shit on his way downstairs to get his newspaper. Then finally, his ass made it's long awaited reunion with the sofa.

If nothing else, at least Peter was safe now.

\----------

Peter's dreams started out okay. He was back at the home with Wade. Everyone's favorite Junior High bully, Flash Thompson, had called Peter one too many names. Wade had had enough of it and socked him one, but Flash got a good one in and Wade's elbow landed hard on the curb in front of the school. Flash and his cronies had run off at the first sign of blood. Now, Wade was talking Peter through stitching him back together, literally. He was chugging a bottle of stolen bourbon while Peter dragged a sewing needle through his skin. The scar never healed.

“Why did you leave, Wade?” much younger dream Peter asked.

“I'm too old for you, Petey.” A now older, scarred Wade ruffled his hair. “Bye, Peter,” he said as he left again. Peter's heart literally leaped from his chest and followed him out.

Then he was at Ajax's apartment. Ajax was everywhere. There was a dozen of him. All them smirking and speaking in unison.

“You know what to do.”

_“Peter.”_

“I'm gonna hurt you and you're going to thank me for it.”

_“Petey.”_

The sound of a gunshot rang through his head again and Peter jolted awake. Wade was standing over him, his forehead scrunched in concern.

“Are you okay? Was it a Liam Neeson nightmare? I get those.”

Peter pushed Wade away. “Why did you leave?” He sat up on the bed.

Wade put his hands up defensively and took a step back. “Geez. If looks could kill I'd be Han Solo.”

“I'm serious, Wade.” He glared. “You left. And you come back all these years later looking like-” Peter gestured to all of him. “And you break in to Ajax's apartment- How did you even know about him or that I was there and why didn't you care about me before that?”

Wade sat down on the bed. He huffed out a breath that smelled like alcohol. Then, he stared blankly at the wall for a moment. “When I left the home... that's when I met Francis. Some ass clown in an Armani suit tracked me down. Said they were looking for people like me to join some secret operation for the military. They told me it would only be a year long mission and that they would send me home a very rich man.”

“What?”

“That's not the end of the story. This part gets a little grim so if you don't like the gristly stuff this part isn't for you.”

“I want to hear all of it.”

“I wasn't talking to you. Anyway, they shot me up with some kind of drug or something. They told me it was going to make me stronger. That's where Ajax comes in. Guess he likes the torturing people part. He said it's how you make the drug work, but I think he's just a bull shit sadist. But after about a month of bondage and torture, it finally worked. It also left me looking like this. Sometimes that stuff has weird side effects. Some people get metal skin. Some people get gross skin. Some people die also, so I'm not really sure what the best result is here.

Once they were done with the whole giving me super powers thing they shipped me out. They wouldn't even tell me where I was. They gave me pictures and told me to memorize them. Then they told me to kill the people in the pictures. They wouldn't tell me why. They told me I was supposed to serve my country and shut the hell up. You know I can't do one of those things. Or either of those things really. They didn't seem to care that I was Canadian. And they didn't like me much.”

“That's where you were.”

Wade nodded. “The place was pretty much Alec Baldwin's ball sack. Only cleaner.”

Peter let his hand rest on Wade's knee. “I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. You're an angel, it's not your fault.”

“I hated you for leaving and it wasn't even your fault. I'm not an angel.”

“That's the thing though. I was only gone for two years. I was around for a while. I even came back for your birthday, but I couldn't...”

“Because of your face. You should have known I wouldn't care. It's _your_ face.”

“Such a romantic.”

Peter blushed and pulled his legs up to his chest. “So, uh... Ajax huh? Guess you wanted him dead for a while.”

“ _Oh yeah_. That bastard told me he could fix me. My face I mean. Turns out there really isn't a cure for ugly. I tracked his ass all over the continent, but I lost him a couple months back. Then he turns up here. But enough about my problems,” Wade finally stopped staring at the wall and looked at Peter. “How are you holding up?”

“Like an updo at a Romani wedding.”

“You look like a different kind of doo.”

“Thanks.”

Wade nudged him. “You want a shower?”

“God, yeah.”

Wade led the way to the bathroom and grabbed him a towel off the shelf. “You are the lucky first place winner of the last clean towel in Wade land.”

“Thanks.” Peter almost smiled.

“Don't mention it. I'll just uh... leave you to it,” Wade said before awkwardly sliding sideways past Peter and out of the small room.

Peter was so grateful for the opportunity to feel clean again that he overlooked the cracked tiles, the small window covered in caked on dirt, the hair clippings in the sink, and what was probably a dead rat but it also could have been a possum. He undressed while he waited for the water to get hot enough to burn off his skin. Avoiding eye contact with the broken mirror was a challenge. Avoiding looking at his own naked body was challenge number two. Somehow he made it under the steaming water without throwing up.

He kept thinking about Ajax's hands on him. His throat still hurt from his dick. Tears welled up in Peter's eyes again. He rubbed them away and Ajax's face flashed in front of him, smirking. Peter stumbled back and hit his back hard the tile wall. He let himself slid down to the floor of the tub.

Wade cracked the bathroom door open. “Petey? Are you okay?”

Peter wrapped his arms around himself and hoped Wade wasn't peeking in the curtain. “I'm fine!” he called back over the rushing water.

He saw Wade's outline as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Peter swallowed hard.

“Look... I know a guy needs his privacy, but I'm not totally comfy leaving you alone right now. I'm just going to sit on the floor over here and be really quiet okay? I won't even look. Swear on Aunt Bee's sassy bloomers.”

Peter looked at Wade around the edge of the curtain. Wade made a point to not speak or make eye contact. Peter relaxed. He wasn't sure why had started to panic in the first place. Maybe Wade had been gone a long time, but he wouldn't... He wasn't Ajax. He didn't expect anything from Peter just for taking care of him. Did he? What if he was different now? War changes people doesn't it? But Wade always made him feel safe.

Peter got back on his feet and tried again. There wasn't enough soap in the world to make him feel clean again, but half a bottle of Wade's body wash was at least a start. He felt himself staring to relax again. At least more than he had been. That was probably due to him thinking more about how Wade was sitting on the floor like a lonely puppy while he showered. He thought about how Wade would likely prefer to be in the shower with him and he shivered, but this time he didn't feel disgusted. He'd had a major crush on Wade when they were kids and it had taken him a long time to realize that Wade liked him that way, too. He didn't know if Wade had ever noticed how he felt. He'd wanted to tell him, but he was scared. He'd waited too long and then Wade was gone.

The water started to run cold so Peter shut it off. Then, he stood in the shower uncertain of what to do next. Then a towel appeared through the curtain.

“Here,” Wade offered, looking anywhere but behind the certain.

“Thanks.” Peter took the towel and he couldn't help but smile. Wade was always taking care of him. It wasn't any different. They were just older.

He dried off and wrapped himself up before pushing back the curtain. Wade still wasn't looking at him.

“Wade, you can look at me now... I'm covered.”

“Oh.” Wade looked at him. It wasn't any less awkward.

“Hey, could I uh... I don't really want to wear anything that... that I brought with me. Do you think I could borrow something?” Peter bit his lip, feeling extremely awkward.

“No problem.” Wade disappeared and reappeared almost inhumanly fast. He handed Peter an X-men t-shit and some sweat pants.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Petey.” They both just stood there a moment.

“Wade, could you...”

“Huh?” Wade's eyes went comically wide. “Right. Yeah. Of course. I'll just...” Wade slid out the door, but he left it slightly cracked.

Wade's clothes were a little big on him, but they worked. Most importantly, they didn't smell like Ajax's apartment. The whole place smell liked cheap vanilla cigars and strawberry candles. As much as he'd paid for an interior decorator, he should have paid someone to pick out his fragrances. It was like being in a teenage girl's bedroom. Not that Peter had tons of experience with teenage girls. He had only ever had eyes for Wade aside from his short lived crush on Mary Jane. That was before she started dating Harry. Then, he figured they were better off together. What did Peter have to offer a girl like her anyway? Besides, he couldn't date someone while his head was all clouded up with Wade.

When Peter stepped out of the bathroom, Wade was making himself a nest on the couch. He looked over at Peter mid pillow fluff.

“You okay?”

Peter nodded. “Yep.”

“Good. So... goodnight?” Wade asked awkwardly.

“Yep.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Peter.” He offered a half smile.

Peter tried to smile back. “Goodnight.” He said it so quiet he wasn't sure if Wade even heard him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light gore this chapter

Wade woke up feeling like his spine was twisted up like a cinnamon roll. Speaking of cinnamon rolls, he was starving. He glanced toward the bedroom where he could just make out quiet breathing in the dead of the room. He smiled. Damn it was good to have Peter within arms reach again. He felt to happy he could explode. He wanted to go in there and just kiss him. Right on the mouth. Very passionately.

 _Easy there, stud,_ said a voice in his head.

“Shut up,” he told it.

It didn't matter if Peter had feelings for him or not. It was good just to have him around. They could be friends, almost brothers, like they were before. Maybe. Things were different now. The important thing was that Peter had seen his face and he hadn't thrown up. But he had almost thrown up thanks to Francis's face. Wade really wished he hadn't killed that guy because he wanted to kill him six more times. The trouble with getting vengeance on a guy who can't feel pain is that you can't exactly torture him. And Francis never stops being a cocky prick so what can you do but blow his brains out and dance in the brain goo? One way or another, the wicked witch was dead and Dorothy was safe. Wait. _Peter_ was safe.

Wade lumbered to the kitchen and yanked open the cupboard to find _way_ more food than should have been there. He'd seen Peter go into the kitchen, but he figured he was stealing all the silver or a faberge egg or something. Nope. Kid just wanted the food. So everything that weaselly man had told him was true. Peter had been living on the streets. Francis waited until he was starving, ready to do anything... Peter had taken his food either because he was afraid of going hungry again or because he felt like he was owed it. Well, he sure as hell was. That and more. He should have taken the tv while he was at it.

Wade left Peter's stolen food alone and dug around until he found the bagel he was looking for. He ate himself a heart healthy meal while he checked the messages on his phone. Nothing important. Then, his phone was suddenly buzzing in his hand.

“Mercenaries incorporated,” he answered.

“Wade can you not answer your phone like that? They could have my phone tapped.”

“Trust me, Weasel. Nobody wants to hear you phone sexing Russian chicks.”

“I don't do that on this phone. Anyway, I have a job for you.”

“Me specifically?”

“Nah, it just seems like the kind of job that could use a delicate touch. Anyone else would screw it up. Besides, I like you better.”

“Aw, that's sweet.”

“Do you want to hear it or not?”

“Lay it on me.”

“Great. Okay, I got a name and an address. Dude wants this one done by tomorrow night, but he says tonight would be the best opportunity. Says this guy's some kind of human trafficker. I know that sweetens the pot for you.”

“Thanks, Weasel. Text me the info.”

“Alright. You know what to do when it's done.”

“Over and out.”

Wade ended the call and peered toward the bedroom. Peter was still asleep. Lucky thing since he didn't have a good explanation for what that call was about. He'd have to work on that. Come up with some kind of lie so that his one and only friend doesn't figure out that he's not only a disfigured creep, he's also a cold blooded murderer. Peter would _love_ that. The guy was never exactly a fan of Wade's way of dealing with bullies as it was. Even though most of the people Wade disposed of were very bad dudes, he couldn't imagine Peter would just be okay with it.

Wade sighed. “You're not even good enough to be in the same room as him.”

He grabbed a change of clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom. He didn't feel much like a shower so he figured a whore's bath would do. He grabbed himself a wash cloth, got it damp, and scrubbed away at least the outer layer of dirt from his skin. He'd focus more on cleaning himself up once he'd taken out the remainder of his frustration at the whole Francis situation on someone. That would make him feel better right? Punching people? Yeah, solid plan. Good job, Wade.

Somehow, the man managed to pull himself together and get some mostly clean pants on. He tip toed into the bedroom and slid his duffel bag out from under the bed. His eyes lingered on Peter's sleeping  
face just a second short of creepy. Peter seemed like he was sleeping more restfully now. Wade couldn't exactly shoot Peter's nightmares in the face for him, but a warm shower is always comforting. Maybe he should have made him some tea or something, too. He couldn't remember if Peter liked tea. Ms. Williams always kept things like that put up where she thought the kids couldn't find it and they only ever raided her stache on occasion when she was drunk. He wasn't sure Peter had ever even _had_ tea. Maybe he should buy him some. Anyway, not the time for this. Wade had a job to do.

He left Peter a note on his way out the door.

Wade caught a cab and made the very boring ride to his target's home. He found himself a good stake out spot and settled in. Lucky for him, the rich douche bags he often targeted liked to live in secluded areas. It would be a test though, to see how good this guy's security team was. Not that Wade minded having to take out a couple of guards to get to his target. Not with number Weasel had texted him. He could buy Peter all the tea in England with that kind of dough.

It was several hours of sitting on a hill with a Hello Kitty coloring book before he noticed what the client had mentioned. It was a _very_ good day for a murder. By lunch time the only people he confirmed were around was a gardener, a maid, two guards, and his target. He'd had company for breakfast, but she left in a fancy little Bugatti almost as soon as she'd swallowed. He'd had to be sure the staff noticed him to give the woman an alibi since he wasn't willing to let a prostitute go to prison for him, but that was just one of the many risks of the job. His job. Not her's. Her job risks had more to do with chlamydia which is also one of the risks of prison.

Anyway, he had a good opening. There was no way of knowing for sure if anyone was going to show up, but the guard who managed the gate was in the pisser so if anyone _did_ he'd have time. Especially judging by the Mexican take out boxes Wade had seen the man toss in the trash.

With stealth mode engaged, Wade snuck along the side of the house. As he went, he grabbed the gardener's hat right off his head, in part to help cover his face from the cameras, but also because it was neat. Oh yeah, and he needed the gardener to notice that there was a strange man there. He slipped right in the back door, followed the smell of designer cologne, and ducked into the pantry just in time for the second guard to come down the hallway.

His target was in the bedroom, yelling into his phone. Perfect for covering up the sound of a mercenary's feet.

“You found him how?!”

“What about the kid?”

“Just fucking great. You were supposed to be watching him!”

Wait a minute. That conversation sounds relevant to the plot, Wade thought.

“Find him. Now!” The man hung up the phone and flung it down on the bed with an angry hiss like a cornered snake. Which he was, as he probably realized once he turned around and came face to face with Wade's gun aka the mongoose that had him cornered.

“You're the one that killed Ajax aren't you? Listen, whatever he did to you, I wasn't a part of that.” The man trembled. Wade wondered how that prostitute had managed to have sex with a guy that had a goatee.

“No shit. What do you want with Peter?”

“Don't tell me you killed him for the kid.”

Wade took a step forward and the end of his gun sat square in the middle of the man's forehead. “What do you want him for?”

“I don't know anything about it. It was Ajax's project.”

“Bull. Shit.” Wade narrowed his eyes and the man trembled.

“I-I- I don't know much about it. But, th-they need his blood for some experiment. Please don't kill me I'm nobody- I'm just-”

_BANG_

Brains exploded all over the bed. The body dropped to the floor leaking blood from what used to be the guy's head. 

Wade took the blood coated phone and slipped it into his pocket. He didn't hear the guards but, they had to have come running when they heard that so he climbed out the window. He made it into the trees without incident and jogged through the underbrush to get back to the road. It was going to be a long walk back to town. Good thing Wade had a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. It definitely wasn't 'home', but then again where was these days? Still, the bed he was laying in smelled like Wade and it made him feel safe. Peter couldn't help himself from turning over and burying his face in the pillow. Even though he had slept there all night, the smell was still just Wade. Familiar and comforting, possibly in spite of the mess he was surrounded by. Though, to be fair. There wasn't a lot that could be done about that.

The room was just big enough to fit a twin sized bed and a dresser. He wasn't confident that the drawers opened all of the way before they hit the bed. In fact, judging by the scuffs on the third drawer, they weren't. There was stuff piled on top of the dresser: a plastic unicorn, a Wolverine action figure, a box that was overstuffed with shoes, a photo strip of him and Wade from the arcade. There was a pile of clothes at the end of the bed and more covering up the floor.

Peter sighed. The man was useless on his own. They had always been pretty useless without each other. Peter wasn't sure how either of them had made it so long.

He pulled himself out of the bed and stretched. Then, he searched around for his cell phone. It was half hanging out of the side pocket of his bag. He must have just shoved it somewhere in his hurry to flee the scene. The thing was dead from being left on all night. He dug out the charger and set it up on Wade's dresser to charge.

The rest of the apartment was empty, but Peter had kind of expected that. He wasn't sure _where_ Wade was going to run off to, he just knew he wouldn't want to be there when Peter woke up. He went to Wade's makeshift bed and found the note under his pillow.

 ~~Pete  
Petey  
Peteio~~  
Peter,  
Called into work, be back eventually.  
PS. Don't open the freezer.  
PPS. If you do, I can explain.

Love  
Wade

Peter smiled to himself. Yep, that's Wade. He plopped himself down on the couch.

He didn't have to work today. Which was great since he couldn't seem to stop thinking about what happened. He'd expected to feel terrified thinking of Ajax whether because of what he had done or because of what Wade had done. The thing was though, he didn't. He felt safe. Wade had given him a place to stay and even though he had been gone so long, Peter knew that he was welcome here. He knew he wouldn't have to go through any of that again. Wade was kind of an angel. Even if there was definitely a lot of darkness going on there. But, Wade had always been angry at the world in a real scary way.

Since he wasn't working, he might as well do some laundry. Then he could wear his own clothes without smelling like Ajax. And he might as well do Wade's laundry while he was at it. So, he searched the apartment for a laundry basket and got their clothes together.

He considered going to a different laundromat in case someone can looking for him wondering how Ajax's head had gotten so exploded. But, he really just needed something normal.

Peter was grateful that Mrs. Lopez was there. She smiled when she saw and watched him load up his laundry. Then, he took a seat beside her.

She took his hand in two of hers and looked him right in the face. “How are you today, chiquito?”

He shook his head. “I don't know, signora Lopez.”

She brushed his bangs back from his face. “I know. You're hungry. You're always hungry.” She turned away and pulled a bag out of her purse. “I bought us Takis to share. You tell me then you can have some.” She offered a sly smile.

Peter couldn't help but smile, too. “I was kind of... in a bad situation. An old friend of mine got me out.”

Mrs. Lopez offered him the Takis bag and he took one. “I have a good place to stay now. Someone I trust looking out for me. At least I think I can trust him.” He took another Taki. “It's just that... I think that I'm in love with him, but I don't know if he's going to disappear again like he did before. And I don't know if he still thinks of me that way or not. He's been through a lot.”

“Aye, chiquito. You have _some_ problem on your hands.” She shook her head. “You know what I would do?”

“What?”

“I would tell him that I love him. No one can guarantee that a man won't disappear. Men _love_ to disappear, but if you love him and he loves you then he will always come back,” she said this like the life expert Peter believed her to be.

“What if he doesn't love me?”

She smacked his hand. “What's not to love? Don't even think like that, chiquito. He does love you. He must.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks, signora.”

“Anytime.” She smiled back at him.

Peter's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Harry.

_Guess whos back?_

Underneath was a picture of Harry walking out of the airport.

_Meet me for hoagies?”_

Peter smiled to himself, then he texted back. _Anywhere, but Delmars. Give me an hour?_

_lol Tired of the old man already? Np. See you soon_

Peter finished up his laundry, and his half of the Takis, as quickly as he could. He gave Mrs. Lopez a cheerful goodbye before he left. Then, he hurried back to Wade's place only then realizing that he hadn't locked the door and didn't have any way to do so. He also didn't have a cell phone number to call Wade and let him know that he wasn't there and that his door was unlocked. Shit. Hopefully, Wade would be back before too long and it wouldn't matter. Peter wasn't canceling his plans with Harry.

He searched through the freshly cleaned clothes until he found something worth wearing. Then, he went into the bathroom to fix his hair. The sight of the shower made his heart ache. He couldn't help but remember how safe he'd felt with Wade so close by. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Now, he just had to make sure he didn't do anything to screw it up.

He texted Harry who agreed to meet him halfway at little cafe that they guy was way too fond of. Twenty minutes later, that's where he found him.

His hair, spiked up in the front, didn't match the tie-less suit he was rocking, but still it made Peter smile. Harry might have been someone who desperately wanted to make his father proud, but at the same time he needed to go his own way. That's what traveling had been all about after all. He thought if he took the time to cut loose and be whoever he wanted then business school would be less painful. Peter hoped he was right.

“Peter!” Harry spotted him from his fancy cafe table. He crossed the room and pulled Peter into a hug.

“Hey, Harry. You look great, man.”

Harry pulled back and smiled. “Thanks. You look... like you.” They both laughed. “It's a good look. That's a compliment.”

“Thanks.” They sat down together. “How was Europe?”

“Man you should have seen it!” Harry set off on an enthusiastic tirade while Peter smiled. “It was gorgeous. Everything is old and full of culture. There's all this history ya know-”

“And how many of the locals did you get into your bed?”

“You know me and MJ are uh... taking some time off right?” Harry looked away guiltily.

“She mentioned it, but I didn't pry. Seemed personal.”

Harry shrugged. “We didn't fight or anything. It's just, we're going to different schools and we have different ideas about things. We thought maybe we should take a break. And now she's talking about full on breaking up. Just calling it quits. She says we'll be different people by the time we're done with school and that we should both be allowed 'the freedom to grow into who we're mean to be'.”

Peter frowned. “She's right...”

“Yeah. I know. I know she is. She always is.”

Peter reached a hand out to his friend's arm. “I know that it's hard, too.”

Harry sniffed. Peter wondered if he would actually cry. “I tried... in Europe. Have you seen girls from Spain?” Harry shook his head. “Girls from _Spain_ , dude. Still, they weren't my Mary Jane.”

Peter didn't know what to say. MJ was right about people changing. In fact, that was exactly what Peter was afraid of. What Wade had changed? What if _he_ had? They were all really young. It made sense for MJ and Harry to break up until they decided who they were as people. From Peter had seen, they were growing in two different directions. MJ was all about her art and about making a difference in the world. She was out there marching in the streets and calling out corrupt politicians. Meanwhile, Harry was learning how to make friends with the kind of people MJ was working to tear down. Peter didn't believe for a second that Harry thought the people in his father's circle were 'good people', but Harry would do whatever he had to to make sure Oscorp stayed at the top of the biomedical game like his father always had.

Without anything left to say on the topic, the boys went and ordered up some lunch. They came back to the table with their meals and then it was Peter's turn.

“So, how's life outside of the home?” Harry asked.

Peter shrugged. “About what I expected.”

“Details, Pete.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I'm living with Wade.”

Harry choked on his latte. “You're what? With- how?”

“He came back and we... ran into each other. Now, I'm staying at his place.”

“Where's he been all this time?”

“Turns out he joined the military?”

“What? Seriously?” Harry's eyes almost fell out his head. “Why didn't he tell you?”

Peter shrugged. “I don't know. I guess he just felt like it was what he needed to do.”

“He should have wrote you a letter or _something_. You thought he was dead for a while.”

“He... _suggested_ that whatever he was doing was 'classified'. I don't think he was really able to keep in touch with anyone.”

“Shit. For real?”

“Yeah, Harry. For real.”

“Wow.” Harry sat back in his seat while he thought it over. “So, are you guys...”

“Nope.”

Harry's eyes narrowed. “Nope?”

Peter sighed. “I haven't said anything about it.”

“Why not? You know he's into you.”

“He _was_. When we were kids. We're not kids now.”

Harry scoffed. “You coulda fooled me. What are you afraid of?”

Peter shifted in his seat. “It's like what MJ said. What if we're different people?”

“Are you trying to tell me that Wade back-talking-smart-mouthed-over-protective Wilson has changed?”

“He doesn't seem different, but...”

“He's always going to love you, Peter. And you're never going to stop mooning over him until you give it a chance. Me and MJ are very obviously taking different paths in life. But you can go any way you want. That doesn't mean you should follow Wade anywhere he goes, though. In fact, you should get him walking your path. It's what he wants.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Don't _let_ him grow apart from you. Choose to grow together. Show him how you see the world. You two were always so wrapped up in each other. You're different, but you can walk the same path.”

“I think Europe made you a poet.”

“Shut up. You know what I'm trying to say. Just tell him the truth and don't be afraid of what happens.”

They finished their meals, talking about less serious things like French nude beaches and Italian bars. Under the surface, though, Peter was thinking about Wade and what he was going to say to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.
> 
> \-- I was late getting this chapter done so if it needs some editing I apologize. I just wanted to get it up so that no one was waiting<3

Peter isn't there when Wade gets back to the apartment. He had a brief moment of panic wondering if it was all a dream, but there was Peter's bag sitting on the bed. It was empty though. In fact, all of Wade's clothes were missing from the floor as well. Considering the laundry basket had been moved from behind of the couch and was now full of neatly folded clothes, Peter must have gone to do laundry. He hoped Peter hadn't felt obligated. He hadn't wanted to wear his own clothes though so maybe he needed to wash away the smell of Francis and he'd just been kind enough to do Wade's laundry as well. Wade didn't deserve someone so thoughtful to come in and take care of him.

He stuffed his bag of toys under the kitchen sink where hopefully Peter wouldn't find it. Then, he went into the bathroom. It was still a mess in there without the clothes on the floor. Wade supposed he could clean it up while he cleaned himself up. He needed a real shower to wash away the blood and sweat. Also, he needed to come up with a plan. Good thing jacking off always made his brain work better, because that was what he felt like doing.

Wade had accepted a long time ago that images of violence of gore were always going to flash through his mind when he was alone like this. Just because he was standing naked in the shower with his dick in his hand didn't mean it was going to stop. Good thing all that blood did nothing to flag his erections. The problem was though, he liked to think about Peter. Peter's perky ass that even Wade's sweat pants couldn't hide. His skinny perfect twink body that was adorable in Wade's too big t-shirt. Peter asking to wear Wade's clothes was a gift from above. Or maybe from below. He suspected someone down there had a crush on him. Anyway, Wade was jacking off thinking about Peter. You want details don't you? Fine. Pervert.

Warm water sprayed against Wade's back. His hand was slick with soap as it pumped his dick. He put one hand against the wall to brace himself. It was coming fast. Always did when he thought about Peter, but now Peter was nearby and he'd looked so damn cute in Wade's clothes. Wade was kind of his hero right now. That was something he _could_ do. He could kill all the bad guys before they could hurt Peter. Maybe Peter would thank him with his sweet pink lips, long almost dainty hands, soft smooth _perfect_ skin, muscle that was there thanks to puberty more than any effort on Peter's part that perfect fuck.

“ _Shit_ , fuck,” Wade moaned. Jizz sailed away down the drain leaving Wade with a high that turned quickly to a low that became a burst of inspiration. Francis had a buddy. A fuck buddy. If Wade found Angel he could get to the root of operation “kidnap the orphan” and also he could kill her. Then again, she seemed like someone he would have a hard time getting anything out of. But he could kill her and then he could ask someone else. It made sense right? Francis was probably at the top of this shit show wasn't he? Probably it was all Francis's fault. Wade gave himself a pat on the back.

“Good job, Wade.”

Wade finished tidying himself and left the bathroom. He glanced at the bed where Peter had slept. He might as well let it be Peter's bed. He had a perfectly horrible couch to sleep on. Sure, that mattress was old and the springs felt a bit like knives in your back, the couch was at least twenty times as bad. Fitting for a psycho murderer like Wade. He plopped himself down on said couch with a dramatic groan.

“Might as well nap until Petey gets back.” Wade dropped back against the worn cushions and passed out like a drunk teenager.

Peter came in a few hours later waking Wade up with only the sound of the door closing. He gave Wade an apologetic grimace. Wade just stretched his arms over his head and smiled.

“Hey, welcome home, Petey.”

“Hey.” Peter fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. “I uh... did some laundry. Hope you don't mind.”

“Don't mind? My lazy ass is ecstatic.”

Peter smiled. “You're welcome, then.”

Wade dove across the tiny space and pulled Peter into a very dramatic hug. “Fucking thank you! I couldn't have done it without you, kiddo.”

Peter's blood turned to ice. That was is wasn't it? That was why Wade wouldn't say anything... why he wouldn't make a move. Peter wasn't _that_ much younger than Wade, but it didn't matter if Wade thought of him as a kid. Peter awkwardly shrugged himself out of the hug and gave Wade a half smile.

“I'm kind of tired after all that laundry... I'm gonna just lay down.”

“Oh.” Wade stepped back like Peter was spitting acid. “That's fine. I'll just be here watching the Kill Bill marathon. No problem.”

“Great.” Peter hurried away to the bedroom and shut the door. He took out his phone.

_Did you do it?_

_Dude?_

_Come oooooooon_

_Oh wait... are you guys?_

_I don't want to know forget I asked bye_

Peter sighed. _Nope. Were not_

_Uh oh. Did you flake?_

Wade had the tv cranked up so Peter assumed it was safe to call. Harry answered immediately.

“What happened?”

“He called me 'kiddo'.”

“Oh boy. Seriously, Pete. You just need to talk to him.”

“He's not gonna sleep with his kid brother!” Peter stared wide eyed at the door, but he didn't hear anything but the tv.

“You don't know that it's like that,” Harry reasoned. “It could just be a habit or something. Or maybe he thinks that you see your relationship that way. You're not going to know anything until you ask. I know it's hard, but it's what you have to do.”

Peter sighed. “You're so smart.”

Harry snorted. “And you're way smarter. I've just been doing the whole relationship thing longer and I'll have you know that MJ says I'm quite mature when it comes talking about feelings.”

“Imagine someone saying that about fifteen year old you,” Peter laughed.

“We aren't kids anymore. That's for sure.”

“Well... thanks for the pep talk Har. I think I'm gonna sleep on it though. Too much has happened lately. I need rest.”

“Okay, but you can't wait forever. Someone else could show up... swoop in... you could miss your chance.”

Peter winced at the thought of Wade's disfigurement. He didn't expect that many people would see past it the way that Peter did. He hadn't told Harry about that and he wasn't going to mention it until he had to.

“Yeah, you're right.”

“Of course I am. Get your sleep and then get _in there_! Wade's ass is waiting.”

Peter blushed. He hadn't really thought about whether Wade would want to bottom or not. He'd always kind of imagined them switching. There was definitely something appealing about being underneath someone so large but being _inside_ of Wade had its appeal too.

“Night, Harry.”

“G'night.”

They hung up. Peter sighed and flopped back on the bed. What the hell was he gonna say to him?

\--- 

The world was colored only with shades of gray and brown. He saw the faces of his parents the day they left him with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He saw their faces too on the day they were murdered. He felt the ground leave his feet as some unknown do-gooder saved him and not his family.

In his dream the gunman was Ajax, but something in his head told him that it wasn't true and the street blurred away and he was with Ajax again. He felt pain, he felt violated. He wanted to go home and be with Wade where he felt safe.

He woke up with tears in his eyes clinging to his blanket like it was a stuffed animal. His heart skipped as the bedroom door swung open and slammed into the dresser.

“Peter?” Wade looked frantic. “What's wrong?”

Peter buried his face in the blanket. He must have been making some kind of noise, but he didn't remember what he'd been dreaming.

"I'm okay. Sorry I woke you up," Peter said into the blankets.

"Oh." It was quiet for a moment. He almost thought Wade had left. "It's okay. I'll just be here... if you need me." The door closed.

Peter tried to go back to sleep, but something was haunting him. Faces he didn't recognize even though he knew them somehow. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and went to see if Wade was still awake.

Wade was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Peter sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked Wade.

"My face looks like swiss cheese that someone vomited up on a bathroom floor. I'm great."

Peter wasn't sure what to say to comfort him. "I don't care what your skin looks like, Wade."

"You didn't want me to touch you."

Peter scooted closer to Wade. He curled himself up against Wade's side. Wade tucked him under his arm almost on reflex.

"We used to do this... when we were kids," Peter said.

"Are the nightmares about..."

"I don't know. I don't remember."

They both sat quietly, warm, comforting each other. 

Until finally Wade broke the silence, "I'm all for a good cuddle, but I think the bed would be cozier."

Peter huddled deeper under the blanket. "I don't think I can handle the bed..."

"The bed is dangerous?"

"Maybe. Depends?"

"On if it's some kind of mutant bed?"

"On if you still see me as your kid brother."

"What?"

Peter sighed. "I know that you have feelings for me. And I feel it, too. And I think that sleeping together... like that would be hard for me... because you're always going to hold me at arms length because you think you need to protect me."

"I... I protect you because I love you, not because I think you're a kid."

"But you act like you do."

"I don't mean... I'm just doing the manly man older brother bullshit. Making myself seem all older and smarter. But I never meant to make you feel smaller. I'm just in the habit it of it I don't mean anything by it, Petey- wait a minute. 'Sleeping together'? 'Arms length'? 'Feelings'?" Wade stared him straight in the face.

"And I need to know if you're going to disappear again and... and if you're gonna come back and-"

"'Feelings'?"

"I'm being serious, Wade."

Wade curled his legs up against his chest. "You mean you like me? You like like me?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah Wade, but-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Wade pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't ever want to leave you again, Peter. And if I thought of you like a kid, I would. I would go far away because I have no business having feelings for a kid. You don't have to worry about that."

"You're not gonna leave again?"

"Not if I can help it."

Peter looked at Wade trying to tell if he was lying. The was a scared in look in the man's eyes, but he believed him.

"Okay." 

Wade was just staring at him, mesmerized. Peter smiled to himself. Yeah, that's the face of a man who's exactly where he wants to be. So he kissed him.

It was a kiss that lingered, lips unwilling to part. Wade seemed hesitant at first, but he caved under Peter's blatant need. They'd waited too long and Peter was torn between savoring it and rushing right to the good stuff. 

Peter broke the kiss first. His eyes wandered over Wade's blushing face. How a man so scarred inside and out could look so adorable was impossible to understand. Peter wanted to see just how many things he could do to make Wade blush. Wade didn't move as Peter leaned in closer so he took the opportunity to place a kiss just above the hollow of Wade's throat. He could feel Wade swallow.

Peter was inexperienced, but he felt so safe and confident with Wade that the last thing he felt was shy. So, he kept exploring. Wade certainly wasn't complaining. When Peter licked the side of his neck he actually made an adorable little noise of surprise and what could only be pleasure. He had a hand on Peter's head now, just resting there; like he wasn't sure he wanted to stop him or not. Peter let his own hands find Wade's chest. He could feel hard muscles under that ridiculous unicorn novelty t-shirt.

“I feel like I'm the one who should be ravishing you,” Wade said with a laugh. Peter smiled to himself. He wasn't going to let Wade regain control of the situation with humor.

He pushed him down on to his back. Wade looked up at him with hooded eyes. Peter was still smiling. It was all too easy to push Wade's buttons and Peter was going to find every last one.

He wanted Wade's shirt off, but that would have required him sitting up again and Peter liked being on top too much. So, instead he shoved it up to Wade's armpits. He started treating Wade's stomach the way he had his neck, kissing and licking.

“Fuck, Petey. You didn't take up doing porn while I was gone did you?” Wade panted. His fingers curled into the worn fabric of the couch. “You'd tell me if you did right? Because I want to watch that.”

Peter laughed. “Maybe that's something we can do later. Right now though...” Peter unbuttoned Wade's jeans looking up at his face to see if was okay. He got an enthusiastic nod from Wade so he tugged them down. Then he was kissing and licking in the little dips of Wade's pelvis.

Wade squirmed and made a soft whine. Peter gripped his waist to hold him still. His fingers curled into the waist band of Wade's underwear. He slowly tugged them down and kissed the bare skin as it was exposed.

“Peter,” Wade gasped. He reached for him, but he didn't seem sure where to put his hand. Peter took it and tangled their fingers together.

Finally, Wade's cock was freed from his boxers. Peter's mouth watered and he wondered if he'd ever had such a need to get a dick into his mouth before. He looked to Wade again for permission and he couldn't help but smile at the desperation he saw on Wade's face.

“I will cut off my right arm off if you don't at this point.”

Peter laughed, but mercifully pressed his lips to Wade's dick. Wade groaned even though Peter was barely touching him. Peter gave him little licks and kisses enjoying the sounds that he made. He took Wade's cock into his mouth, slowly sinking down as far as he could get it. Wade's face and gaspy little moans said he wasn't going to last long. Peter savored the weight of it on his tongue before stopping altogether.

Wade blinked up at him. “I get to touch you too right?”

Peter smiled. “Please.” He pulled his shirt over his head and off before Wade got the chance to. They both worked on shoving off his jeans, too fused at the mouth to be well coordinated.

Then it was Wade's turn to push Peter back against the couch, hands roaming over smooth perfect skin. Peter had never had someone touch him like they wanted to _know_ every part of his body and he was instantly addicted to it. Wade worshiped his body like Peter had done for him. But when Wade got his mouth around Peter's cock, he had all the skill that Peter lacked. He sucked, rolled his tongue over the sensitive skin. He sucked him down the base over and over, hardly coming up for air.

Wade was moaning almost as much as Peter was, whether from stroking his own cock or sucking Peter off he wasn't sure.

His fingers dug into the scarred, but soft skin of Wade's skull encouraging him to go deeper. He panted and whined getting so close to the edge so fast. 

“Wade,” Peter moaned. “Fuck. I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum.”

Wade just looked up at him and winked, pushing Peter's dick right down his throat. Peter moaned and trembled cumming straight down Wade's throat. Wade swallowed and came back up, licking over the tip of his dick just watch him shiver.

He kept stroking his own dick, pointed at Peter's tight stomach. “Yeah, Wade,” Peter panted. He bit his lip watching Wade's hand on his cock. “Do it. Come on.”

Wade groaned, “ _Peter_.”

“I want you to do it. Cum all over me.”

“Shit.” Cum landed in streaks across Peter's stomach. Then Wade was panting, leaning over him. Peter caught his lips in a kiss, tongue exploring his mouth, wondering if that was his own cum he was tasting. He wondered what Wade's cum tasted like.

Peter swiped two fingers through the mess on his stomach and brought the sticky substance to his lips. He shivered at the thrill just the taste of it gave him and blushed when he realized Wade was staring at him in shock.

“You are way too fucking cute to be so damn dirty.”

Peter laughed. “You can have some, too.” He held his messy fingers up in front of Wade's mouth. Wade didn't hesitate to suck those fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, and creating sensations that were way too damn good to be originating from his fingers.

“Keep it up and we'll never make it off this couch,” Wade accused.

“Uh, you started it?” Peter shrugged.

“Nice try, cutie. I got your number now.” Wade poked him in the ribs. “We're gonna get up to some real dirty shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

Wade was the first to wake up in the morning. Peter, who was very cute, was laying sprawled on top of him and drooling adorably on his chest. His hair was an adorable mess thanks to Wade and he had a couple of little pink marks on his neck (also Wade). Wade smiled to himself. No, he grinned. He imagined it was a cartoonishly wide grin. He gave Peter a happy little forehead kiss.

He laid there holding Peter for a while, watching him sleep. Until finally, Peter curled up in a little ball moving himself into a position where Wade could slide out from under him without waking him up. He snuck over to the kitchen and plugged in his very dead phone. While he waited for it to come back to life, he stared at the dirty tiles that made up the dollar store attempt of a kitchen back splash thinking about his recent good fortune and if he should tell Peter what he knew. He didn't know much about what Francis's people were up to, but for some reason it involved Peter. Obliviously, he had a right to know, but Wade couldn't decide if it was more dangerous for him to know about it or not to. He weighed pros and cons until his phone buzzed on the counter top and made him jump out of his skin. He looked over his shoulder, but Peter was still sound asleep.

“Tell me you found something,” Wade breathed into the phone.

“That's not the usually chipper voice I expected. What's wrong?” Weasel asked.

“You know what's wrong. I... I need to know. Just- Did you find anything or not?”

“I found _something_. I'm not sure if it's what you're looking for or not. I can only ask the guys here so many questions before they start getting twitchy and you know I can't take a punch like you can.”

“Yeah you're a brave little toaster, I get it. What did you find?”

Wade wrote down a couple names and addresses to check out later. He looked at Peter over his shoulder still sleeping soundly. He really was an angel.

“Thanks, Weasel.”

“No problem. I'll let you know if I hear anything else. Be careful out there.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll get back to you.” He hung up the phone and set it down on the counter top putting his head in his hands.

What the hell was he going to do? Peter was in danger and the only thing protecting him was a murderer and a liar. He wasn't good enough to be Peter's boy friend, but he was damn sure going to find a way to be his protector. He just wasn't sure how much he could say without making it worse. What if Peter tried to run and they caught him? What if he didn't trust him and he ran from _Wade_? What if he went to the police? There was a high chance at least one person on the force was working _with_ these guys. That's the only thing that would make sense to cover up the disappearances right? So many things could go wrong if he told Peter what was going on. Even if he stayed and he trusted him, he would be scared all the time. What reason would he have to believe that Wade could protect him?

Wade nearly had a heart attack as bare arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed as Peter pressed his face against his back.

“Good morning,” he said with a sleepy voice.

Wade couldn't help but smile and his heart felt all warm. He turned around and hugged Peter against his chest. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

Peter smiled. “I feel good.”

“That morning wood you're sporting is giving me some ideas about how to make you feel _really_ good.”

“Oh, I didn't wake up like that. You're just not wearing any clothes.”

Wade really hoped he wasn't blushing, but part of him didn't care because Peter just admitted that the sight of his naked, horribly scarred body gave him a boner. He wanted that confession signed and printed onto a t-shirt or a mug or a beer koosie or a tote bag or-

Peter nuzzled his face into the side of Wade's neck and for a second his brain felt like it was full of Pop Rocks. He could deal with the crisis situation later. First he had to deal with all the pale twink flesh his new _boyfriend_ was offering up as well as the boners they both had going on.

Wade turned them around sandwiching Peter between his body and the counter.

Peter pulled Wade close against him and pulled him down for a kiss. Wade's hands moved up from his hips to run over his chest. One hand held him close by the neck. They kissed for a while until Peter couldn't help rubbing himself against Wade's thigh and he pulled away with a smile.

"Need something, cutie?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't you?" He grabbed on to Wade's shoulders and hopped up unto the counter. "I need you to fuck me."

Wade groaned looking near to collapsing. "Shit, yeah. I can do that. I can definitely do that. Are you sure?"

Peter laughed. "I'm sure. I've been waiting a long time for it."

"Oh yeah?" Wade grinned. "You have a lot of wet dreams about me?"

"Not as many as you've had about me," Peter teased.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that you're right. That couch over there can vouch for me."

Peter laughed and pulled him back down for more kisses. His legs wrapped around Wade's waist. Then he grabbed him by the hair and looked him right in the eye.

"I mean it, Wilson. Fuck me."

Wade looked at him seriously. "Good thing a boy scout is always prepared."

"I don't believe you were ever a boy scout," Peter scoffed while Wade dug with one hand in the drawer beside them.

"I can't believe you would doubt me."

"I've known you practically your whole life."

"I was ashamed to tell you." Wade recovered the lube he was looking for. "I even have condoms. Isn't that inexplicably convenient."

Peter gave him an odd look and took the condom from his hand. "You do me, I do you?"

"I get the fun job," Wade grinned.

Peter rolled the condom on to Wade's dick while Wade slicked up his fingers with lube. Actually, he slicked up his entire hand.

"Wade, what are doing?"

"You see how big this thing is. I want to make sure I have ample thrusting room."

"You're not sticking your fist in my ass."

"Fine, spoil sport." Wade pressed just one finger against Peter's hole before gently pressing it in. He sighed.

"You didn't just cum did you?"

"I'm basking in the glory that is being inside Peter Parker's ass."

"Just fuck me already," Peter complained.

Wade groaned again. "That. That right there is my fetish." He pushed another finger gently inside.

Peter moaned. "Please, Wade. Come on."

"I was given a job and I always see my work through." He watched as his fingers slipped slowly in and out. He licked his lips. Definitely the best thing he'd ever had the opportunity to be inside of. "You're ass is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," Wade drooled. It took him a second to notice Peter blushing.

"How can you go from begging me to cum all over you to blushing like that? That's adorable."

Peter turned his face away.

"Is it because I'm talking about your ass now? Just wait until my cock is in it."

“Wade,” Peter squirmed.

“That's what you want right, baby boy? You want me to fuck your ass.”

“ _Wade_ ,” Peter whined.

“You're so cute I could explode,” Wade grinned.

“Not yet you're not,” Peter grumbled.

Wade smeared the remaining lube on over his dick. “You're damn right. You're getting dicked down!”

Peter shook his head. “Don't say it like that.”

Wade somehow managed to be silent as he started to push his cock inside. The tip was barely in before Wade looked like he was gonna lose it.

Peter pulled him down so they were forehead to forehead. “Go slow, okay?”

Wade swallowed, nodding, unable to form words. He went slow as Peter asked giving him more than enough time to properly adjust. He stopped completely only once he was buried as deep as he could good. They stared into each others eyes, foreheads still pushed together.

Peter's legs tightened around Wade's waist. His hands still held Wade close with one hand on his neck on the other on his head. “Wade,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

Wade groaned, gritting his teeth. His hands tightened on Peter's hips as he pulled back out. The sensation had Peter squeezing his eyes shut. Then Wade shoved back in and Peter's head fell back on his shoulders with a moan. Wade took the hint to pick up the pace. No more slow gentle business, just fucking like Peter demanded. Wade didn't have a problem with that other than that fucking him nice and hard and watching Peter shake and grab onto his shoulders while he moaned and got stuffed with Wade's dick was all leading up to him cumming like an inexperienced teen.

Then Peter's finger nails were digging into Wade's skin and he bit his lip.

“Fuck, Petey,” Wade groaned. “Are you close?”

He nodded. “I need to...”

Wade took a hand away from Peter's waist. He stroked Peter's cock along with his thrusts. “Come on, baby. I want to see you cum on my cock.”

Peter's legs squeezed tighter around Wade's waist making fucking him very difficult, but it didn't matter. One long loud groan of 'oh my god _Waaaaaade_ ' and Peter was cumming. Wade finally stopped holding himself back and came screaming Peter's name loud enough that the neighbors definitely knew the names of the people fucking in that particular apartment.

They started to wind down and Wade immediately tasked himself with cleaning up the mess and not looking Peter in the eye. Peter hopped down, not too gracefully, from the counter and stopped him in the process of cleaning up jizz from the floor. He gave him a gentle kiss and a little smile.

“That was great Wade.”

Wade blinked like it was taking too much effort to process that information, then he smiled back. “Yeah, I know I am.”

Peter laughed. “I'm gonna get a shower.” He walked pasted Wade trying very hard not to look as sore as he felt.

“And stick me with the clean up?” Wade called after him feigning shock.

“It's your apartment!” Peter replied, stuck his tongue out, and disappeared into the tiny bathroom.

“Well, it's your semen!” Wade yelled back. He could hear Peter laughing behind the door. Wade smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning sex only lasts so long. Peter had a job to get to. He got himself cleaned up, ate the toaster waffles Wade shoved into his hands, and hurried out the door. Then Wade got himself ready. Which of course entailed making sure his favorite blades were deadly sharp, making sure he was stocked up on ammunition, and raiding the apartment for the perfect vigilante style outfit. Protecting Peter Parker was completely superhero worthy. Even if Wade Wilson was no hero.

Well stocked and dressed to impressed, he headed out to fuck up some bad guys. He found the right address, an apartment on the less dirty side of town, and set up in a nice hidey spot.

His hidey spot happened to be the apartment of a French lady who had warmed up to him quickly once she realized that Wade also spoke French. She served him scones while she complained about American bakeries and debated ordering pizza in a tone that suggested that she wanted to know if Wade also wanted pizza, but she didn't want to ask. Wade was busy staring at the window of the next building over through his binoculars. It was about an hour before he spotted his target. Fuck if that son of a bitch wasn't a familiar face. Wade recognized him from his dark days as one of Francis's lab rats. He was willing to bet this guy knew something about whatever bullshit they wanted Peter for. Wade tossed his binoculars into his bag and slung it half zipped over his shoulder.

Wade pushed open the door to the balcony. “Pierre! If you want the fucking pizza buy the fucking pizza!” He didn't even glance at the French woman lounging on across the sofa.

“It's Phoebe!” she shouted after him as he stepped onto the railing.

“Whatever!” He dropped straight down and took a moment to shake off the pain of dislocating everything he had below the waist. Then he darted across the street, had a very long uncomfortable elevator ride, stole a man's hat, and knocked on the door of the man that he was about to murder- shit uh... spoiler alert. Sorry, guys.

Wade kicked in the door and an alarm went off so Wade shot it. That's how alarm systems work right? The guy had a pair of armed security but like a bad ass Wade dodged exactly three percent of the bullets that came at him. One guy ended up with a broken neck while the other was thrown somewhere in the bedroom and landed with a sound that said something in his body got very very broke. Guy number three remained: Wade's target.

“W-wilson?” the man stuttered. He was a short man, balding prematurely, and he had an interesting amount of scars for a lab coat. He his eyes darted around unable to look away from the corpse on the ground as much as he was unable to look away from the monster in front of him. “We all thought you were dead...”

“Then you're as stupid as you look.” Wade crossed the floor and hooked arm around the man's waist. “Sorry if this is a little intimate, but we're going on a little trip.”

“Wh-where are we going?” The man trembled.

“Somewhere your security morons can't find us.” Wade scooped the man up and plunged the both of them out the window and into the street below. They landed, not so gracefully, with the scientist on top of Wade who's neck was nearly broken. Wade shoved his bones back into place before dragging the shaking man down the street behind him.

“Sir, you can't be back here!” shouted a frustrated young man in a red t-shirt.

“You zip it. Unless you like to be tied to a pallet of frozen potatoes yourself?”

“N-no that's okay just uh... what are you going to do to him?”

Wade looked at the trembling boy and then at the trembling scientist. “You don't want to know. Just close the door and mind your own business. And listen for me to knock okay? Also, you can wait to call the police until I'm done. Tell them I had an accomplice with a gun. They'll leave you alone. Your security cameras are broken, they won't know the difference.”

“How do you know-”

“Who do you think snuck in here and broke them? Now go,” Wade shooed the boy. “And make me some fries while you're out there. Fresh ones, extra salt.”

“Sure, no problem.” The boy spared a final looked at the man tied to the frozen potatoes then back from the room closing the cooler door behind him.

“Now,” Wade said. “Let's get down to business before my toes freeze and break off. Comfy?”

The man twisted in his bindings and furiously shook his head.

“Good. Only, you don't need to worry so much about your toes as you do other parts... No, on second thought that's not a bad place to start.”

It was a shocking twelve minutes before Wade walked out of the cooler and was handed a paper bag filled with scalding hot french fries. “Thank, Patrick.”

“My name's Davis.” The boy peered around Wade into the cooler.

“You don't want to do that.” Wade shoved him back. “Did you call the police on me, David?”

“Davis. No, I... I waited like you said.”

“You might want to call. Anyone in the dining room to witness me all covered in blood and fleeing the scene?”

The guy nodded. “A few... should I clear them out?”

“No thanks, Derrick. You need an alibi right? Here's your alibi.”

Wade strutted his way through the dining room, munching his fries. His departure was met with screams and frightened stares. “Good thing my partner went out through the back!” he shouted on his way out.

“Good job, Wade. You totally nailed it,” he told himself. He finished off his fries before climbing up onto the roof of a building where he stripped off his bloody clothes and set them on fire in someone's dollar store grade grill. Then he sat in his boxers on a weather worn lawn chair watching it burn.

“Department K,” he said to himself. “You fucked with the wrong gays.”

He waited around long enough to make sure there was nothing but ash left. He checked the time on his Hello Kitty watch. Peter shouldn't be home for a while. Suddenly he felt all warm. Peter Parker was his _boyfriend_. His sexy sex partner boyfriend who thinks he's attractive and has sex with him and smiles even when he's looking at his gross prune face. No secret government operation was going to hurt him. Not if Wade W. Wilson had anything to say about. And he had a lot of shit to say. I mean, you've heard the guy right?

Wade crossed the roof tops to get back to their apartment. He pushed open the broken door to the stairwell and walked down to his floor. McLaughlin was coming up the hall with his newspaper and Wade flipped him off as he passed. Finally, reaching the apartment Wade stepped inside and closed his eyes, catching his breath.

“Wade?”

Wade's eyes snapped open. Peter was there. He was sitting on the couch. He looked frightened.

“Oh.” Wade's head spun trying to come up with an excuse for being naked. “You're supposed to be at work.”

“We closed early today... There's a flash flood warning and Mr. Delmar didn't want me to get stuck there...” Peter's voice was hesitant.

“Good... Good, that Mr. Delmar. I always liked him. He's always looking out for you.” Wade tried a smile, but it felt too fake so he put it away. “I- uh my clothes-”

“There's blood on your face...”

Wade ran a hand over his face and felt the dried blood on his skin. He looked at Peter with just as much fear in his own expression. His hands were shaking.

“I can explain.”


	11. Chapter 11

“You come home covered in blood and your excuse is 'a secret Canadian government agency is trying to kidnap me and take my blood'?” Peter stared at his boyfriend in amazement. “I... I don't know process any of this information.”

“Take your time.” Wade stared back him blinking. He twiddled his thumbs a bit. “Did you process yet?”

Peter looked like he needed to sit down despite already being seated. “And you found this out how?”

“That's the part that involves the blood. Remember when I said that you don't want to know? Because I said that. Just so everyone who wasn't here during the time jump knows.”

Peter stared down at the floor. “And that whole thing... with Francis... he was with them and he was going to...”

“Get what he wanted then dump you half dead in their secret lab? Yes.” Wade sat down beside Peter and wrapped an arm around him. “It'll be okay. I'll kill all of those bastards before I let them hurt you.”

Peter squirmed. “I don't think you should be killing people.”

Wade blinked at him. “They're _evil_ people.”

“I get that but... doesn't that also make you evil?”

“Ouch. I like to think I'm somewhere in the middle.”

Peter wiggled out from under Wade's arm. “You smell like metal.” He went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Wade sighed to himself. “Nice going, dumbass.” He decided to give Peter some time. So, he locked the door for the first time since he'd moved in and dragged the TV stand in front of it before going to the bathroom for a shower. As much as he typically loved his own beautiful face, he couldn't stand the sight of it after Peter had run away from him like that. He felt as gross as he had when Peter had pulled away from him just a few days ago. Shit, they hadn't even been together long before Wade had found a way to fuck it all up.

The lukewarm water of the shower did nothing to make Wade feel any less gross. It was kind of like showering in piss, maybe spit, or both. Don't ask Wade how he knew what any of those things would feel like on his skin. It's not important. Also, it's gross.

He scrubbed away the drying blood from his skin. He spends a long time making there isn't the smallest drop of blood left on his skin or under his nails. He remembers the screaming, the blood, the pain. At least half of it hadn't really been necessary. That was just Wade being vengeful because the guy was a threat to Peter. Not to mention all of the other people the guy had hurt. He deserved it. Wade believed that pretty fucking strongly. Peter was _wrong_ though. The shit he did was monstrous. He deserved better than Wade, but if Wade was still what he wanted then he'd just have to do everything he could to be worth a damn. He could be a mercenary and a good boy friend.

Wade stepped out of the shower once the water went icy. He spent too long drying himself off. Stalling, before he needed to go talk to Peter. He wasn't sure what the right thing to say to him was. If he fucked it up again he could send Peter running. He couldn't protect him if he didn't know where he was. Not that he would run to anyone but Harry. Maybe Mary Jane if he were desperate enough. He hadn't heard Peter talk about them too much, but he was sure they were all still friends. They were always hanging off each other like the starring trio in a 90's teen drama.

He didn't have any clothes in the bathroom so his only option was to put the same boxers back on. He went back out and stood in front of the bedroom door. It took a minute to work up the nerve to knock.

Then he did and a few seconds later the door opened. Wade went in slowly ready to back out if Peter seemed uncomfortable.

Wade looked at Peter, curled up in a little ball at the upper corner of the bed. “How you doin', champ?”

Peter didn't look at him. His eyes were wet.

“Peter...” Wade could barely breath. “Are you afraid of me?”

Shiny eyes rolled up in his direction. Peter's voice was quiet. “No. I trust you.”

The words wash over Wade's skin. He felt relief in every molecule of his body. Finally, he stepped away from the door and sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him into his lap.

“I'm not going to let them get to you.” He rested his cheek on top of Peter's head. He was completely wrapped up in Wade.

“I don't want them to hurt you either.” Peter sniffed. “I'm scared.”

Wade didn't know what to say. He hugged him a little tighter.

“Wade, I'm so scared.” He snuggled into Wade's chest and cried. Wade tried not to let Peter see when he teared up, too.

“I'm gonna keep you safe,” he said into Peter's hair.

They fell asleep curled up together that way. Peter woke to his stomach rumbling for dinner. He nudged Wade awake, unwilling to leave the room without him just yet.

Wade smiled at him. “Are you hungry, baby boy?”

Peter smiled back, happy for a moment of normalcy. “Need. Food.”

Wade climbed out of the bed and scooped up the little ball that was Peter. He carried him into the kitchen and set him down on the counter. He opened up the cupboards and found mostly junk that Peter had stolen from Francis.

“So... pasta or Oreos? Let's just order take out.”

Peter swung his feet, toes dragging the floor. He didn't seem to want to look at the food in the cupboard. Wade closed the door. “Chinese sound good?”

Peter nodded, biting his lip. Wade cupped his face in his hands.

“Look at me, Peter.” He waited until he looked up. “It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this.”

“We should leave. We could run away.”

“These are guys are everywhere, Petey. I would love to run away with you. But I am completely sure they would find us anywhere. There's only one way to keep you safe.”

Peter looked away from him.

“It's not pretty, but it's them or you and I would never let anything happen to you.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and pulled him down for a hug. “I'm scared for us both.”

“We're the good guys here. We're gonna make it through this.”

Peter let him go and Wade search for his cell phone. They weren't in his pockets because he wasn't wearing any pants. Either he dropped it somewhere or it had ended up in the fire. He shouldn't have been so hasty, but he'd been too emotional.

He searched around the apartment before giving up and going back to Peter. “Can I borrow your phone? Mine seems to have left me for a better man.”

“Sure.” Peter handed his phone over to Wade who made the call to the Chinese restaurant.

Peter watched his boyfriend has he talked. Wade was going to so much trouble to protect him. He wasn't even mad that Wade had tried to hide what was happening from him. In fact, he was mad at himself for ever asking. He was mad that he was so weak and had broken down when Wade explained it all to him. He was mad that Wade had to go around torturing and killing people for his sake. He felt so helpless. So trapped in a hopeless situation. He wanted to feel comforted by Wade telling him that they would be fine, but he just wasn't convinced. Wade was impressive and he was strong, but it sounded like this Department K was huge and wealthy. What was one man going to do against that?


	12. Chapter 12

Peter called into work the next day and he made Wade stay home with him, too. Wade pouted that there wasn't anything he could do to keep Peter safe just laying around the house, but Peter clearly shouldn't have been left alone in the state he was in. He was jumping at every unexpected sound and he'd barely eaten anything all day. It seemed he just wanted to stay curled into Wade's side on the couch. Wade was fine with that except that he couldn't make any progress until Peter let him leave.

Wade combed his fingers through Peter's hair looking at the sad pout on his lips. It was heart breaking. “Come on, Petey. It's gonna be okay.”

Peter buried his face into Wade's side where he couldn't see it anymore. He could feel his warm breath against his ribs.

“You can't let them do this to you. You may not be as big and tough and strong as I am, but you're not someone who hides and cries when the bullies turn up.”

Peter punched him lightly in the stomach. “I'm not crying,” he mumbled into Wade's shirt.

Wade poked him in the ribs. “It's okay if you want to cry. Maybe just not all the time and while you're keeping me hostage here.”

Peter pushed him away and curled up at the opposite end of the couch. “Just leave me alone then,” he pouted.

Wade looked at the little bundle of Peter trying to hide under a throw pillow. He was wearing Wade's maroon t-shirt with his little black briefs that didn't need to be so adorable and he had little sock feet that were also extremely cute. He scooted down the couch and gathered Peter back up into his side though he still hid his face behind the pillow. “I'm not going anywhere until you eat something and let me show you how to use this shotgun.” Wade looked pointedly at the shotgun laying on the coffee table even thought Peter wasn't looking.

“I'm not using that thing.”

“It's _my_ gun so legally I'm the one responsible if you shoot someone and they die.”

Peter snorted. “Who's name is it registered in?”

Wade paused a moment. “Touche, Parker.” He poked him again. “Please eat something. I'll make you grilled cheese.”

“We don't have any cheese.”

“Then... I'll dip your Oreos for you?”

Peter peaked around the pillow. “Really?”

Wade nodded toward the two eyes peaking up at him. “Really.”

It wasn't exactly the food Peter needed to be eating, but if he wanted to eat cookies out of Wade's hand then the man wasn't going to complain. At least he was eating something right? He sat beside Wade letting the man feed him soggy cookies looking a little more cheery as the box emptied. In fact, the more the box emptied, the more of Peter's tongue Wade was starting to feel against the tips of his fingers. Eventually this escalated into Peter out right sucking on Wade's fingers.

Wade watched him in amusement. “Can I help you with something?”

Peter nodded, lips wrapped around two of Wade's fingers. He merely sucked in response.

“Oh, I can give you something better to suck on if that's what you want, baby.”

Peter let go of Wade's fingers. “Actually, I was hoping you might want to do that part.”

Wade grinned. “Would I ever!” Wade shoved Peter backwards onto the couch, to Peter's obvious delight. He placed excited kisses down the length of Peter's neck and above the edge of his borrowed t-shirt.

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get your dick in my mouth, Peter Parker.” He slid down the length of Peter's body, situating himself between Peter's legs.

“You've done it before.”

Wade blinked innocently up at him. “Did what?”

Peter looked at him, sternly, refusing to blush. “You sucked my dick.”

Wade giggled. “I like it when you say naughty things. It tickles me.” He pushed up the edge of Peter's t-shirt to kiss the sharp lines of his skinny hips. Peter sucked in a breath, belly tightening. Wade slid down Peter's briefs, lips following the fabric on the way down. Then, he slurped down Peter's semi-hard cock with a dirty wet sound making Peter nearly scream.

“Wade, fuck,” Peter moaned. His brain almost couldn't keep up with Wade's pacing, but it drew a million swears he didn't think he'd ever said out of his mouth and that was probably exactly what Wade wanted. His fingers tugged on his hair just to get a grip on something stable because holding on to Wade wasn't helping him catch his breath any.

When the man came up for air, a line of spit left his lips connected to Peter's dick, but he licked it away with a wink. “How's that?”

Peter panted watching Wade's smile. He didn't even look cocky, just excited. “It's great, Wade. Fucking, please-”

“Say no more,” Wade interrupted. “I got ya, Petey.” And he went back down, sucking Peter's dick like some kind of machine, completely dedicated to the task.

Peter made all sorts of whining desperate sounds until he was finally cumming right into Wade's mouth. What spilled past his lips Wade licked up while Peter laid there catching his breath.

“Feeling better,” Wade asked. He rested his head on his hands on Peter's stomach, watching his face.

“Yeah,” Peter breathed. “A lot better.”

Wade smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Oh, shut up. You don't have to act cocky because you think I won't compliment you anyway. That was a really great blow job.”

“Thanks.” Wade kissed Peter's bare belly.

“So, you're turn?” Peter asked.

“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh, I don't think that will be necessary.”

“What, why not?”

“Let's just say, the couch is glad I'm wearing wearing pants.”

Peter laughed. “That's awesome.”

Wade squirmed his way up the couch and nestled himself in Peter's arms. “I love you, Peter Parker.”

Peter blushed. He wrapped his arms tight around Wade. “I love you, Wade Wilson.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little late. I've been busy lately. Someone how that always happens as I near the end of a fic...

Things resumed a normal schedule the next day. They woke up, had breakfast, and then Peter rushed out the door to go to work while Wade prayed that leaving the house wasn't the stupidest possible decision. If he had any friends, he'd have someone track down Department K for him so he could be with Peter, but as it was Weasel was the closet thing to a friend he had and aside from making a few phone calls the guy wouldn't be any help. He'd probably get the scumbags coming after him instead of the other way around. Wade watched helplessly as the cutest ass in the world walked out the front door. He had a pit in his stomach. He figured the best way to make it go away would be with some violence.

But no such luck. Wade followed all of the leads he had straight into a bunch of dead ends. Dead ends that were a little too tidy. Someone was cleaning up after themselves. Wade had them running scared. That wasn't good because it meant A: There was no trail to follow and 2: They knew Wade was after them.

Feeling disheartened, Wade flipped the hood up on his Aggrettsuko hoodie and pouted his way down the road. He marched down to the deli and stalked Peter through the window. He was at the front of the shop being his friendly, smiling self to a costumer. Wade smiled a little. God the boy was cute. He leaned against the wall watching Peter work for a while. That pit was still in his stomach leaving him uneasy.

His ears picked up on the toes tapping toward him three blocks away. He didn't acknowledge the man in until he spoke.

“Mr. Wilson?” the man asked. His breath smelled like while old man and the money that comes from spitting on poor people.

“Donald Junior?”

He heard an impatient breath. “I hear you are looking for Department K. I believe we can help each other out.”

“Let me guess.” Wade turned his mangled face toward him. “You're going to lead me somewhere 'private',” he finger quoted. “To 'have a conversation' where we 'won't be overheard'. Is that it?”

The man blinked at him. “I think we should talk.”

Wade looked at the reader. “I'm not so stupid that I don't know what this is, it's just that I may be able to swing things my way. And I'm really good at swinging.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Let's go find that quiet place to talk. I assume you'll lead the way?”

The man looked at him strangely. “Follow me... Mr. Wilson.”

“Please, call me Wade. Mr. Wilson was probably my father.” He wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and watched him cringe. “So, how big is this ambush I'm about to walk into? I need to know now if I should head back and grab some more ammo first.”

The man didn't respond as they twisted and turned down several streets until they were walking toward the rear of a very dingy looking building.

“ _Wow_ this looks like a great place to commit a murder! Very theatrical. If you weren't a baby snatcher I would say I like your style.”

Sure enough, three mutants in control collars appeared from the shadowy parts of the area. Wade cheered for their theatrics.

“Department K wishes you to know that this is nothing personal, Mr. Wilson. We simply must have Peter Parker's blood and you've made it clear that you will stand in our way.”

“I'm gonna do more than stand, Junior.” Wade pulled his guns from his bag and tossed the bag to the side.

Two of the three mutants charged him. Wade hit one with two rounds, but missed the other while dodging both of their attacks. She didn't seem phased by the bullets so he made a mental note to try concentrating fire to her head instead of her chest. The second was faster and their punches felt like bee stings as if they were striking with something sharp rather than blunt. But Wade didn't have time to contemplate their mutations. He kept dodging, looking for an opening to get a couple more shots off. He missed every one and they were quickly wearing him down. Fear threatened to cool his hot blood.

Then, Wade remembered mutant number three. He was smaller, far less muscular. They only reason to bring someone like that to a fight was if they had abilities that worked at a range. He thought about how his bullets had little effect when they did manage to hit their mark. Maybe it wasn't the mutant he was fighting. It must have been her.

Wade pulled back, going fully defensive. They came at him full force seeming to suspect that he was nearly finished, but they gave him exactly what he needed. As they charged him he turned and ran going straight up the wall and flipping over their heads. He fired off two shots, both rounds sunk into the boy's forehead. He collapsed. Wade celebrated his victory.

He only realized his mistake a second before it caught up to him. He'd never gotten off a fatal shot on mutant number two. She was still alive.

Wade was grabbed from behind by both of his arms and jerked backward. He felt something hard, not a boner but a knee, as it pressed up into his spine. The vertebrae split and Wade's body erupted in electric sparks and flashes of pain. He wasn't sure if he screamed, but he wanted to. The pain gave way to a bottomless cold.

\----------

Peter was all smiles. It felt good to settle back into normal after a day of being terrified and cowering into his boy friend's side. Wade was right, they couldn't hide from their problem. Eventually it would find them. They would only have a chance if Wade managed to find it first. So, he put his faith in Wade and tried to enjoy his day at the deli.

Every once in a while, he would jump as a costumer walked in, but he settled down as the day went on. Why would anyone attack him in public like this anyway? If someone was going to hurt him they'd have to be smart enough to wait until he left at least. Mr. Delmar looked at him curiously as few times, but the man never commented. A part of Peter wanted to find comfort in telling someone older and wiser about the trouble he was in, but he knew better. He'd only be putting someone else in danger. These guys were seriously messed up and Peter wouldn't give them a reason to hurt someone else. It was bad enough that Wade was putting himself on the line. At least Wade had volunteered.

By the end of the day, he felt somewhat refreshed. He left the deli with dinner for him and Wade. Courtesy of Mr. Delmar who wanted to celebrate Peter finally reuniting with the man he'd been mooning over his entire life.

The cold night air chilled him deeply. He burrowed down his his borrowed hoodie as he walked. There was something sinister in the air. Peter looked around hoping for a cab to come by. He really shouldn't spend the extra money, but he didn't feel safe. He looked back toward the deli three blocks down. Maybe he should go back?

He stopped walking and took out his cell phone. Maybe he should just call Wade to come get him. He could wait for him at Mr. Delmar's.

Footsteps beside him drew his eyes away from the phone screen. The phone and the paper bag of sandwiches fell from his hands as he was grabbed. A hand covered his mouth and another squeezed his neck. As much as he struggled, he couldn't escape. He swore he smelled blood before he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for this fic being late so often, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow <3

When Peter woke up the first thing he noticed was the sterile smell surrounding him. He opened his eyes to find himself in a white room full of seemingly medical equipment. He was laying in a hospital bed, but when he tried to moved his hands to rub the sleep from the his eyes he couldn't. Hand cuffs kept him from doing too much moving. Each wrist was strapped to the metal rails of the bed.

As he soaked it all in, panic struck. His heart pounded. He started to hyperventilate.

Wade.

Where was Wade? He needed him. He needed help.

He'd never been so scared and alone.

Tugging at the handcuffs proved fruitless. He only managed to hurt his wrists. He let himself fall back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and prayed he would be back in Wade's apartment when he opened them. But, when he opened his eyes again he was still there. He felt tears forming.

The door opened and in walked two people in lab coats along with a man carrying a gun on his hip. The first person in a lab coat, a elderly man with round glasses, stepped up to the bed and looked down at him.

“Good morning, Mr. Parker. Did you sleep well?” His voice was warm, but it gave Peter chills.

“Where am I?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“You're in what they call Department K,” he said. “I am Doctor Harlow. This is Doctor Whitaker and our friend Marcus.” He gestured to the other two in the room.

“What do you want with me?”

The man sighed. “You're parents didn't tell you anything did they?” He shook his head with a pitying look. It felt like an act.

Doctor Whitaker stepped closer. She had curly brown hair and a serious expression. “They experimented on you Peter. Your parents used your blood to craft a serum that can be used to save many lives. But they refused to share the exact formula for their serum. We've been working for years to discover it on our own, but we believe the key ingredient we're missing is your blood. That's why we needed you here.”

“What?” Peter couldn't wrap his head around what she was trying to tell him. It had to be a trick. “If you're saving lives why wouldn't you just tell me the truth? You kidnapped me!”

Doctor Harlow looked sad. “Yes, I'm afraid we had no choice. You're friend kept us from speaking to you. He was afraid of what you might learn here.”

“You've gotta stop talking in riddles,” Peter insisted.

“Wade Wilson is a victim of a cancer that infects his entire body. His body is riddled with inoperable tumors,” Doctor Whitaker explained. “He came to us to cure him.”

None of that added up with what Wade had said. “But that's-”

“That's not what he told you?” she interrupted. “I'm sure it isn't. When Mr. Wilson found out what the cure we provided had done to his skin his vanity drove him mad. He killed several of our staff before security was able to chase him off.”

“What about Ajax?”

“Ajax was another patient here. The two of them didn't get along, but it seemed his anger toward his roommate contributed to the deaths he caused. The man is volatile.” Doctor Whitaker looked sad now. Peter wondered if she had lost someone. If Wade had killed them.

But why... why would Wade lie to him? He wouldn't would he? He remembered before, a long time ago... His parents used to leave him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Aunt May had told him once that every lie held a little truth in it. But which one was the lie? It was scary to think the people who stood over him as he was tied helplessly to a bed were lying to him, but to let them convince him that Wade had lied to him would betray them both. It would break his heart. But maybe, if he could believe anything they said, they could tell him more about his parents.

“If you could help Wade, why do you need me to help people then?” Peter questioned.

Doctor Harlow stepped in again. “The serum that your parents created is more powerful than what we have now. We can cause a genetic mutation in people that they don't anyways survive. But if we have your blood then we can minimize the risk.”

“Why _my_ blood?”

“We aren't sure, but it is the ingredient that your parents chose and we cannot replicate the serum without it. When we try any other blood, we always fail.”

Peter's brain was working over time. Why were they bothering to explain any of this? What was the truth about Wade? What exactly does the serum do and why does it need his blood to work?

“If story time is over,” Doctor Whitaker said. “I would like to begin. We've waited so long already.”

“Begin?” Peter cringed. He didn't like the sound of that.

“Begin drawing your blood. We will do so in increments so as not to compromise your health,” she said. “But we'll need quite a bit at a time.”

She went to the cabinet and took out a tray filled with needles and tubes and other things that made Peter afraid again. She pulled over a stool and soaked a cotton ball in alcohol. Helping people or not, Peter was not looking forward to needles.

Hours later when it was finally over, Peter concluded that Doctor Whitaker was in fact a liar. He felt like crap. He was pretty she'd taken all of the blood from his body. She certainly left the room with a lot of blood in her hands. Doctor Harlow remained behind checking his vitals and encouraging him to drink plenty of water. Then he was left alone after being assured that the guard, Marcus would be right outside.

Someone came in after a while and brought him a tray of food. Marcus uncuffed his hands so he could eat. Peter stared down his tray. A chicken breast, some green beans, a biscuit, and a pudding cup: it wasn't a terrible meal. Still, Peter had trouble getting it down. After a few minutes of picking at his food without eating much Marcus proved he had a voice.

“The doctors say I'm to make sure you eat that. You'll get sick if you don't after losing that much blood,” he said.

“Maybe they shouldn't have taken so much,” Peter grumbled.

“I just do what they tell me, kid. So eat.”

Peter figured this was the part of the movie where the protagonist would use Marcus for some clever escape plan, but Peter had nothing. They hadn't given him real silverware, just plastic, so it didn't seem likely that he could use that. Maybe he could club Marcus with his chicken breast and steal his gun, but they guy seemed pretty sturdy. If he weren't so tried maybe he could pull the old 'ask to use the bathroom and make a break for it instead' trick, but his whole body felt so heavy. His only hope now was that Wade would come for him.

A week passed of the same thing. Every other day someone would come for his blood. The rest of the time he spent recovering. At least Marcus was pretty friendly and he brought Peter magazines to read when he came back from his allotted six hours of rest time. The guard that watched him while Marcus was sleeping wouldn't even make eye contact. At least he had Marcus and his magazines to keep him sane, but he was slowly losing faith in Wade. Maybe what they said about him was true.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter woke up to a commotion in the hallway. He could hear people walking quickly down the hall, shouting back and forth.

“The other candidates are dead!” shouted Dr. Whitaker's voice.

“We need more time, Martha!” Dr. Harlow shouted back.

“I've been patient enough! I need to know if the serum truly works. Perhaps it was only made to work on the boy.”

“Perhaps! But we can modify it!”

“Then let it be modified from within his own blood. There is no reason to keep waiting!”

They were directly outside of his door now. Marcus stood up from his place in the chair by the door. Peter tossed his magazine aside. The door opened. In spilled the two doctors along with several nurses and another security guard.

Dr. Whitaker was holding a syringe like a weapon and she pointed it at Peter. “I'm trying the serum on him.”

“If it kills him, we will never know why. Just as we don't know why it killed the others,” Dr. Harlow tried to reason.

“If it kills him then we know it was never real,” Dr. Whitaker replied.

“Richard and Mary Parker did not give their lives for a fake serum!”

“You knew them. I did not. But I will not waste my time further.”

“What is going on!” Peter cut in.

They both looked at him.

“It's time we finally made going to all the trouble to catch you worth it, Mr. Parker,” Dr. Whitaker said. She approached the bed.

Peter tried to scrambled away but Marcus grabbed him. The other guard came to help and they easily wrestled him down on to his back.

“You said that serum killed people!” Peter struggled. “Please don't put that in me.”

She ignored his pleas and stuck the needle into Peter's arm. He felt the fluid it contained enter his body. He prepared for pain, a metallic taste on his tongue, his heart to race until it stopped, but nothing happened. Everyone stared in silence.

“Am I dead?” Peter asked. “Am I... am I okay?”

Dr. Whitaker looked him over. “We can't know for sure. There were others who gave us false hope... In the morning we will have our answer. Whatever it may be.”

Then he was alone with Marcus again. He felt very sleepy.

\-----

When Wade woke up the first thing he noticed was the shitty smell surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky above him. It was the only pretty thing for a half a mile at least. A land fill. Wade was laying in a land fill, but he was alive. There was still a chance that he could get to Peter before they hurt him. Maybe. He looked down at his body. He was naked, implying that his head had been removed from his body and spent at least a week regrowing itself. He probably could have woken up sooner, but at least his body had reached maturity while he slept. He couldn't be sure how long he'd been gone. The last time he'd had his head remove it had taken about a week to recover. At the time he'd wished he had just died. Now, he was thankful that he couldn't be killed so easily. Anyway, it was time to wake up.

Wade pulled himself out of the garbage heap. He dragged his sack of shit self out of the gates, down the road, and back into the city. Somehow, he managed not to get arrested on his way back to the apartment. He put on some clothes and got his many weapons together. It was time to kick some ass. So, he went back to his beginning.

Department K was huge both in size and in number. Their American base was crawling with guards many of whom were experiments of their's trapped in control collars. Killing them left a bad taste in Wade's mouth, but he carried on without regret. He had to save Peter. He was the moron who lead them to him in the first place. He wasn't going to let them torture Peter like they had done to him without answering for it.

Wade hacked and slashed his way into the building. The stuttering intern pointed him in the direction of Peter's room. 'The spider-kid' he called him. What the shit had they done to him? How long had he been here?

He killed the guard outside the door and let himself into the room. There was Peter, asleep in the bed. Wade approached with heart eyes.

He just stood over him for a second. He watched Peter breathe, reassuring himself that he was alive. His scent filled the room and it was good and familiar, but it also meant that he'd been there a while. Long enough that he might not be the Peter he knew anymore... Changing people was Department K's specialty.

Peter woke up and looked at him. He blinked his pretty eyes. “Wade?” He smiled, but immediately it went away. “You shouldn't be here. If they find out-”

Alarms blared, cutting Peter off. Footsteps hurried through the halls. Wade grabbed Peter's wrist intending to pull him up from the bed and make a break for it, but then his eyes fell on Peter's neck. A control collar. They'd changed him and collared him. He couldn't drag Peter out that door without the remote. He'd never be safe as long as that collar was on him.

“Wade,” Peter interrupted his very noisy thoughts. “You have to get out of here. Before they make me hurt you.”

His own fear was reflected in Peter's eyes. “Stay here. I'll come back for you.” Every step he took back toward the door was like stepping on Legos. Ripping the band-aid off, he bolted. Someone was holding Peter's leash and he was going to kill them.

He searched the whole building and he took quite a few bullets doing it. Every doctor or soldier that he found didn't seem to be holding the remote. They probably weren't important enough. So, Wade went deeper. And that's where he found the woman in the lab coat with the curly brown hair... with Peter sitting at her feet. She had something small and black clenched in her fist.

“Mr. Wilson. You should have stayed dead,” she told him.

“Let him go and I won't have to murder you,” Wade announced, very heroically.

“Wade, please,” Peter sobbed. “Just go, please. I'm fine.”

Wade's heart broke. What exactly had they done to him? What had they _made him_ do? With his gun pointed right at the doctor's head, he squeezed the trigger.

Peter pulled her out of the way.

Wade sighed. “Alright, I can get past you.” He tucked his gun away and charged in empty handed.

He expected Peter to move out of the way, but instead he got clotheslined. Wade dropped to the floor staring at the ceiling in absolute shock. He stood up and looked Peter up and down.

“No. Seriously? What the hell did they do to you, Petey?” Wade asked.

“I'm sorry, Wade,” Peter said quietly.

“Don't apologize, baby. I know exactly who's pulling the puppet strings here.” The shared a long look, both of them searching for something in the other's eyes.

“Kill him, Peter,” the woman said.

Peter lashed out. His fists came flying despite that his eyes were squeezed shut. It was clear though, that he didn't need to see to know where Wade was. For a while they were equally matched, Wade was far more skilled a fighter, but Peter was strong and quick. Not to mention he had some kind of instinct that kept him half a second ahead of Wade with every step they took. It was like dancing only Wade was going to have a lot of bruises when they were done.

Wade realized he needed to changed tactics. His plan had been to plow past Peter and get the remote before breaking that bitch's neck, but Peter wasn't going to let that happen. He needed to distract him. If his instincts pointed him to some kind of decoy, then Wade would be able to slip by and get to her.

The second he had an opening, he went for his gun. But rather than use it, he let Peter knock it out of his hand. They both lunged for it, but Wade put too much into his leap and landed several feet past the gun. Then he pounced on lab coat lady. His fingers wrapped around the remote at the same time as the gun shot rang out. His body dropped to the floor. He felt sharp crackly pain in whole body and everything went blurry and all the wrong color.

It was a few minutes before he recovered, but he did Peter was standing over him. He beat himself up for fucking everything up, before noticing that Peter was holding the remote to his collar. He pressed a button and pulled the metal ring from around his neck.

Wade smiled with relief. He climbed to his feet and pulled Peter into his arms. “I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm so so so so sorry. I can't believe I let you down like that.” Peter's grip was stronger than he probably knew and he was very close to snapping Wade's spine, but he didn't complain.

“It's not your fault. My parents did this.”

Wade pulled away enough to look him in the eye. “Whatever they told you, I can bet it's not the whole story. These dick bags love fucking with people's minds.”

“I want to go home.” Peter's voice almost broke.

“It's almost over.” Wade looked at the woman, cowering the corner and trying not to be noticed. He let go of Peter and crossed the floor to stand over her. “You hurt my Peter.”

“Wade, don't kill her.”

Wade scowled. “But-”

“It's not right. Please, Wade.”

The internal struggle: keep Peter safe vs make Peter happy. He warred with himself for about half a second before grabbing the woman's head and breaking her neck.

“Wade!” Peter screamed.

“Sorry, Petey.” He stood up and brushed off the sadistic douche bag off his hands. “I guess today isn't my day to be a hero.”

Peter stared passed him at the corpse on the floor. He shook his head. “Let's just go home.”


	16. Epilogue

Months after the Department K incident, Peter finally stopped having nightmares. He didn't dream about Ajax or science experiments or the corpses that littered the floor as they fled the building. It was when Peter stopped having nightmares and settled back into his life that Wade came clean.

“We don't actually have to live in this apartment. I have like so much money, Peter. We can go wherever,” Wade said after Peter complained about the apartment being too small for a decent sized bed.

Peter just stared at him. “Then why do you live here?”

“I thought a piece of shit should live among the other pieces of shit.”

Peter sighed. “Wade, we talked about this.”

“Right, sorry. I thought the glorious and wonder piece of shit that I am should live with the other less wonderful pieces of shit.”

“That's not better.”

And so they packed their things, which consisted of a box of DVDS, a box Peter wasn't allowed to look in (but he did and it was full of unicorn statuettes and a large half eaten box of gummy bears), and many many bags of clothes both clean and unclean. Peter picked out an apartment on the 'right' side of town that was a good bit bigger and three times the price. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had a big enough bedroom for a decent bed and the entire apartment wasn't practically one room. Bonus: it came with a refrigerator which Peter crammed full of food the first chance he got.

Peter's heart was aflutter. He'd dreamed about having an apartment like this all his life. He didn't care if the view out the living room window was an alley full of trash or that you could hear the neighbors arguing in every room but the bathroom. It was perfect. He thought it would take a while to come to terms with it all being purchased with blood money, but Wade promised he never killed an innocent soul which was kind of like putting a band-aid over a burn. It still didn't feel right, but you didn't have to look at it. After everything he'd been through, he figured he deserved someone who treated him as well as Wade did even if that meant putting up with some unsavory things. Maybe they could work on the killing people thing later. Wade could probably make a decent car salesman.

As the two of them stood in their bedroom enjoying the clean new furniture and the open space, a thought occurred to Peter.

“Wade?” Peter's voice seemed to pull Wade out of a thought. “Do you really have cancer?”

“Oh.” Wade leaned against the door frame. “Well, kinda? I didn't find out about it until those DK nuts started poking around inside of me. Apparently, my super healing powers are constantly healing the damage that the cancer is doing. So I'm effectively immune. In fact I can't get any diseases as far as I know. I would have been dead in a couple of weeks if I hadn't ended up there.”

There was the truth in the lie. Wade had cancer, but just like he said that wasn't how he ended up there. What they'd said about his parents probably wasn't the whole truth either. Peter wasn't sure he cared either way. He'd never known them and it didn't matter what their serum was for or why they needed Peter's blood to make it. All he knew was that it had given him abilities like Wade's without any of the side effects the others had suffered. He looked down at his hands and the tiny, near invisible, hook-like hairs that grew there now.

Wade stepped forward and caught Peter's wrists. “What's wrong, Petey?”

Peter looked up at his boyfriend. “Do you think I can use my powers like you do?”

“To kill people?”

Peter shook his head. “To protect people.”

“I know you enough that I can say powers or no, you can do anything you want to, Peter.”

Peter smiled. He looked up at his boy friend. Then he grabbed him and pushed him backwards onto the bed. “Anything?” he asked.

“Fuck, I love your spider powers,” Wade groaned.

Peter climbed up the bed on top of him. He grabbed hold of Wade's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Despite everything, Wade was still self conscious about the scars that marred his body. But Peter show him just how much he enjoyed the feeling of them under his tongue. He bit fresh marks into Wade's neck that the man would only feel proud of the next day.

Beneath him, Wade was breathless. His couldn't keep his hands off of Peter, but didn't seem sure where to put them. Peter took the choice from him by pinning his arms up over his head with a wide smile.

“What are you gonna do to me, _Spider-man_?” Wade put on his helpless act.

Peter laughed. “Hey, that's not bad. I like it.” He sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head. Wade made himself busy unbuttoning Peter's jeans and shoving them down along with his underwear.

Peter caught his arms and put them back above his head. “I thought I put these where I wanted them.”

“Spider powers made you dommy. I like it,” Wade grinned.

“I like to think it has more to do with living a healthy stable life with my perfect boy friend.”

“I was with you up until the end there. I strive more for mediocre. Mediocre-plus on weekends. But I'm glad your confidence it up.” Wade wiggled his hips against Peter's. “And that's not the only thing that's up.”

Peter finished kicking off his jeans before he let go of Wade's arms to get his shirt off. “We should do something about that then.” He assisted Wade in removing all of his clothes and this time, he didn't move.

Peter couldn't resist covering his skin in adoring kisses, trailing down from his chest to his thighs. Those thighs shook under Peter's attention and he couldn't resist kissing them just a little more. Wade's breath picked up a pace. Peter look at Wade's bitten lips and the sparkle in his wide eyes. He always looked like Peter touching him was the greatest thing that ever happened.

Then there was that thick, hard, cock waiting for him and Peter couldn't help but lick his lips. Wade was moaning the second Peter's tongue touched him. His back arched, but his arms didn't move. Peter smiled at the most beautiful and perfect man he'd ever seen. Then, he took his cock between his soft lips.

He went slow, which lead Wade to do a lot of swearing. His tongue felt around the silky flesh, his mouth encasing it in wet heat. The noises Wade was making made Peter shiver. He soaked them up greedily and coaxed out as much as he could get, finding that spot under the head that made Wade go unintelligible. He played with him a little longer before finally letting him go.

His mouth slid off Wade's cock. He gave the guy a moment to breath, then he gave him a kiss.

“I want to ride you,” Peter said.

“Oh my fuck yes Peter please,” Wade breathed.

Peter only left the bed long enough to search the drawer for some lube. Not that he had much searching to do as it seemed Wade had crammed the draw full of the stuff. He came back to the bed and didn't hes to squirt the gooey stuff out into his hand. He coated Wade's cock in it, only letting his hand linger as long as was necessary. Then he was straddling him. Looking down at those bright, eager, eyes and the flush of his skin. With absolute ease, he took Wade's cock inside of him.

Wade made a sound like his brain was melting. His hands squeezed Peter's arms.

Peter laughed. “Hey, we had a rule.”

“I can't-” Wade panted. “I have to-”

Peter let him have it as his own hands held on to Wade's shoulders. He thanked his spider powers for the ease that he rode him with. His head fell to the side as he took his pleasure, the delicious friction of Wade's perfect dick going in and out of his ass. Super human endurance or no, he was panting. His fingers dug into Wade's shoulders. He was moving much faster than he could have only months before and it felt like a dream. He could have stayed there all day, head spinning with endorphins as he stuffed him self over and over again, Wade cock hard and throbbing inside of him. He knew Wade was dying to get off and that he wouldn't before Peter did. That was the only reason he took a hand off of Wade's shoulder to touch his own cock.

Wade watched him, moaning. “Fuck, Peter. Cum all over me.”

His fingers were bruising, nails breaking skin, as he came, his whole body seeming to tighten then uncoil like a spring. Wade's chest was painted with his cum and he could feel the same warm wetness in his ass. Peter gave Wade a long, affectionate kiss before climbing off of him and laying by his side.

Wade wrapped and arm around him, pulling him close. “I think I'm in love with you,” he said in a high voice.

“Excuse me while I climb down the first escape,” Peter teased. He kissed Wade's forehead.

“We should get matching superhero costumes,” Wade said.

“What? I'm Spider-man and you're... Captain Mercenary?”

Wade thought about it for a long long time. Then he said, “Deadpool. Captain Deadpool.”

Peter scrunched his nose.

Wade looked at him. “No Captain? Alright, fine just Deadpool.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
